


Coming back to love

by Hawkingbird27



Series: girls who love girls [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aden is Clarke and Lexa kid, Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha Lincoln, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Babygirl!Lexa, Bellamys actually a really good guy in here, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Clarke, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eventual Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fine Stud Clarke, Fluff, G!P Clarke Griffin, Jealous Clarke, Nerd Lexa, Omega Lexa, Omega Octavia Blake, Omega Raven, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Popular Clarke, Shy Lexa (The 100), Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Smut, art psychologist Clarke, librarian Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingbird27/pseuds/Hawkingbird27
Summary: After Finn breaks up with her, Clarke comes back to her hometown to start her residency. When she sees Lexa again, her high school crush, with her- their child, what happens when she learns that someone close to them tried to keep them apart?-There's going to be some rough stuff (Language and attempt of sexual assault) so if you're not sure there will be warnings in the chapter before hand and it's here so don't read if this may be triggering.-Clexa is endgame, inspired from (I never said I wasn't) Yours, go read it it's awesome.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clarke knocked on her mother’s front door, patiently waiting for the older woman to open the door. It was late, midnight to be exact, but Clarke couldn’t think of anywhere else to go.

Abby opened the door a few seconds later looking like she had just woken up, which she had probably did. The doctor quickly took in the appearance of her daughter with puffy red eyes, messy hair and a bag at her feet, she grabbed the bag and hurried her daughter inside to sit on the couch.

The mother went to the kitchen to get Clarke a glass of water and came back to see her daughter with her face in her hands. Instead of sitting next to her she went to wake up Jake before they both headed back to the couch and sat next to their daughter.

Clarke explained how earlier that day, Finn had broken up with her. She had finished her internship at the hospital the day before and he had told her that she wasn’t home enough for him. She knew that she spent a lot of time at the hospital but she thought things were fine, which apparently they weren’t.

They hadn’t yelled or thrown things, there weren’t any tears or insults, something different from their fights, they had sat down like adults talked and decided that it was better to end things since Clarke knew she was only going to spend more time at the hospital and Finn wanted someone a little more constant. 

Since his life was in the city, Clarke had decided that she would pack up her stuff and head back home to her parents. The situation hadn’t really hit her until about an hour ago where she had shed her tears over her lost relationship.

Her parents took her in their arms, sadden to see their usually strong, dominant, confident alpha daughter so vulnerable. They had reassured her that there was nothing wrong with wanting a career and that her future mate would be able to see past her irregular schedule. They said that they were happy to have her back home with them until she could get back on her feet. Abby walked her to her old room while Jake took her bag and followed them upstairs. 

They left her alone after saying their goodnights, saying that they were still in the bedroom down the hall. She quickly changed in one of her old high school sweatshirt, not feeling like she wanted to be surrounded with her now old life’s scent. She fell asleep a little while after her head hit the pillow, her mind blank.

〜

Clarke had always been a genius, so much so that she had finished high school two years prior of the normal age and had taken her med classes online while also taking a few extra classes with her friends still in high school since she wanted to be able to graduate at the same time as they did. She had completed the entire med program in two years with summer and night classes and she had decided that she would do her internship as a pediatric art psychologist at Boston’s pediatric Hospital since she had always wanted to help kids and hopefully have some of her own someday too. She had excelled in her internship and flew right through the test. But now she only hoped a hospital near by had a good residency program in peeds. 

〜

Weeks past and Abby had managed to get Clarke a job at the local hospital. There weren’t many psychologist in town since the population was small but it didn’t matter much. Clarke had gotten an apartment of her own only a few minutes walk from the hospital and she had reconnected with some of her friends from high school.

She learnt that Octavia was in the police academy and was with someone named Lincoln whom she hadn’t met yet. Raven was working for NASA from her garage. She had been offered a job at their home office but she had opted to stay here. She might’ve been popular in high school but that didn’t mean that she had a ton of close friends so catching up had been fairly quick.

She worked pretty decent hours, her schedule still wouldn’t be called normal but it was better than what it was in Boston. She had diner with her parents once a week or so and her life was pretty constant.

After one her shifts at the hospital she decided to stop by Raven’s and see if she wanted to go to the library like she had talked about a few days ago. The raven haired woman had happily agreed and they both headed towards the building. When Clarke asked if it was still Miss Wolloburg that was in charge of the library, raven had given her a small smile and told her that no, it wasn’t and that Clarke was most likely going to like the new librarian a lot more. Once in the familiar parking, they both climbed out of the car and headed inside.

There was no one behind the desk where the librarian usually sat, but the two friends just walked straight past it. Raven told her that she was going to go to the mechanic section and that Clarke was most likely going to have to drag her out by her hair. Clarke laughed before they went in different directions towards their intended destinations. Clarke found what she was looking for pretty quickly and sat down with her back against the shelves.

She got lost in the silence and the words until a small laugh caught her ears. She lifted her head and found that there was a little boy about a feet in front of her. He had stopped dead in his track when he had spotted the blonde.

‘’Hi, I’m Aden.’’

‘’Hi Aden, I’m Clarke, can I help you.’’

‘’I can’t read this word and I don’t know where my mommy is.’’

Then, he looked as if the best idea ever hit him.

‘’Can you help me read?’’

‘’Um, yeah sure.’’

She answered him and he eagerly took a seat next to her against the shelf and opened his book at where he had left off. Clarke was surprised at how that little boy was quick to trust her. She closed her own book and put next to her so that she could focus on Aden and his book.

〜

Lexa was walking out from one of the row in the back when she bumped into Raven.

‘’Hey Raven, how’s the shop doing these days?’’

‘’It’s going pretty well. You still driving that thing you dare call a car?’’

‘’Hey! It’s a perfectly fine car thank you very much.’’

‘’I know Lexa but all good things must come to an end and that car has reached it’s end.’’

‘’Yeah yeah.’’

Lexa answered as they both made their way down the aisle. Suddenly, Lexa stopped dead in her tracks when something caught her eyes, which in turn made Raven turn her head.

‘’What’s wrong Lexa, that’s Clarke, she went to highschool with us don’t you remember?’’

‘’Yes, very vividly.’’

Suspicious, Raven took another glance towards Clarke and Aden and that's when she connected the dots. Aden had always a familiarity to him but now that he was sitting next to Clarke it all became clear. The blond hair, the blue eyes, the way he talked and his scent, it was so much like Clarke’s, as close as a pup and a sire’s.

Raven pushed the seemingly frozen lexa a few rows back to make sure that neither readers could hear her.

‘’Lexa, you’re kidding right, I thought you told us that the sire didn’t want anything to do with the pup and I know Clarke, she would’ve came back here in a heartbeat if she knew.’’

‘’I did tell her Raven, well I mean, i told her mother, Abby, but the woman said that Clarke didn’t want anything to with Aden, sh said that I shouldn’t tell anyone who sired Aden and that Clarke had just made a mistake.’’

‘’Abby obviously didn’t tell Clarke, Clarke has always wanted kids she wouldn’t of turned her back if she knew.’’

Lexa was on the brink of tears. Was it possible that Abby hadn’t told Clarke about Aden, it couldn’t be. Aden of course knew who his sire was, Lexa had told him not too long ago and showed him a picture, but she figured that Clarke would never come back, or that at least their paths wouldn’t cross, so it hadn’t really mattered.

‘’Lexa you have to tell Clarke, oh does Aden know who she is?’’

Raven asked curious to see if Lexa had still told Aden who had created him, even with the false news she had apparently received from Abby.

‘’Aden knows who Clarke is, I told him a few months. How do i tell Clarke that I hid her child from her for four years?’’

‘’This isn’t on you Lexa. How about I take Aden outside so that we can play for a little while and you have an apparently very long overdue conversation with Clarke okay?’’

Lexa nodded once and they walked back to Clarke and Aden. Raven had given some half ass explanation as to why it was extremely important that her and Aden go play outside, leaving her and Lexa alone.

‘’Hi Lexa, your son is wonderful.’’

‘’Thank you, it’s nice to see you again, by the way. There’s um, there’s something that I have to talk to you about.’’

‘’You okay? You seem a little worried.’’

‘’It’s um, well, you see, Aden is um, Aden’s… yours.’’

Clarke sat, her mouth agape and wide eyes. That couldn’t be right, she couldn’t have a pup with Lexa, they had never, did- wait, they had been together, once at their graduation party. Since Lexa hadn’t really thought that she was going to be losing her virginity that night and the both of them 3 cups past drunk, protection wasn’t really thought of, but since neither of them were in a heat or a rut, the chances of Lexa getting pregnant were close to none.

Clarke had always had a huge crush on Lexa, but their high school paths hadn’t crossed much, running in different circles and all. Clarke had never had the guts to talk to the brunette, that is until Octavia all but shoved Lexa into her lap. The next morning, she had driven the omega home and three weeks later she was in Boston. It took her a minute but she eventually recovered.

‘’W-what do you mean Aden is mine, he’s my pup, why wouldn’t you tell me Lexa, did you only sleep with me so that you could have some kind of leverage?’’

Clarke said as she bolted up and faced Lexa, her voice louder than she intended.

‘’No! That’s not it at all and I didn’t hide it from you, I told your mother and she said you didn’t want anything to do with Aden.’’

‘’What? My mom wouldn’t hide this from me, she wouldn’t hide my own son from me, you’re lying.’’

‘’Clarke I promise I’m not.’’

Clarke took a moment to look into those forest green eyes and she didn’t see any hint that the girl could be lying. Clarke couldn’t wrapped her head around it how could her mother do that, she always did what was best for her. 

Instead of talking any further, she stormed off past Lexa and straight to her car, foregoing completely past Raven and Aden. She barely heard Lexa calling her name before she started her car and drove towards her parents home.

Raven pulled Aden up onto her hip and walked over to Lexa, ignoring the pain shooting up in her leg.

‘’What happened in there?’’

‘’I told her about Aden and about telling Abby about Aden and then she just stormed off.’’

‘’I’m sure she’ll come around and you can have a real conversation then, I know Clarke and she just needs to cool down a little.’’

Lexa nodded once before taking Aden from Raven, whom was obviously in pain. Lexa offered Raven a ride back to her place, which she gladly did. Lexa locked up the library after making sure no one was there and then they left.

An hour later, Lexa was back home, Aden sleeping soundly next to her. She couldn’t get her mind off of Clarke, she was back now and she knew, the ball wasn’t in her court anymore.


	2. Put your money where your mouth is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Clarke finds out about Aden, she drives to her mother's house, fuming. The morning after their confrontations, Raven leads her towards Lexa's house and she finally has her first conversation with her pup.

Clarke drove towards her parents house, smoke all nut coming out of her ears like a cartoon character. With both hands on the wheel, she looked straight ahead and eventually the house came into view. She quickly parked her car on the side of the street and slammed the door before making her way to the front door. 

Shortly after knocking, the door was opened by her father and whom she stomped right past him. It was about seven pm so Clarke knew that her parents were having dinner, which meant that her mother was in the kitchen. Abby was starting to pick up the plates when Clarke walked to her.

‘’Oh, hi Cla-’’

‘’No, You hid Lexa’s pregnancy from me, you hid my own pup from me!?’’

‘’What are you talking about?’’

‘’I saw Lexa tonight, and Aden, my son, that I didn’t know i had because you never told me.’’

‘’Sweety, she’s lying to you, she only wants you for your money and she saw an opportunity.’’

‘’Did she come by and tell you about it?’’

‘’Yes, bu-’’

‘’No, stop talking, you didn’t even let me have an opinion in this, you made the decision for me and now I missed four years of his life!’’

‘’What’s going on Clarke?’’

Jake said as he walked into the room, not really following the conversation, well more like not believing it.

‘’Did you know dad, did you know about Lexa?’’

‘’No, no I didn’t Clarke, can you explain exactly what happened?’’

Jake said as he motioned for both women to sit down on opposite sides of the table and he sat at the head of the table.

‘’After graduation, I had a party, Lexa was there and we, well we got together. She got pregnant and then she said that she came by here a few weeks later and told mom that she was pregnant, but mom told her that I didn’t want anything to do with the baby, I missed four years of his life because of it.’’

‘’Abby, is that true?’’

‘’That girl is lying! Sh-’’

‘’Abby, did she or didn’t she come here?’’

Jake said, cutting off his wife’s rants.

‘’Yes, she did.’’

‘’You hid my own pup from me? How could you?’’

‘’You still had, have your entire life ahead of you, you’re just starting out your residency and it was just going to hold you back.’’

‘’You’re talking about my child, mom! I would’ve given everything to be in his life, in Lexa’s life, but you took that decision away from me. And you let her deal with having a child on her own right out of high school with support, thinking that she was in this alone, you always taught me to take responsibility for my actions, and now what, you just let her do it on her own?’’

‘’That girl got into this mess on her own, she tricked you, probably to get access to your money, knowing that you are too good to let her do it on her own.’’

‘’She didn’t do it for the money, she was just a teenage girl who came here to look for some help. It takes two people to make a child and she ended up doing it all alone, pregnancy, birth, raising him, and you know what, she did a damn good job.’’ 

Clarke abruptly sat up and turned on her heels, walking straight towards the door. She slammed it and her own car door before making her way down the street, not feeling like going home alone, knowing that she was going to do something stupid. So she headed towards Raven’s place. It was only a few minutes away but for her, it took forever. Finally, her apartment building came into view and it barely took her a minute to go up the flights of stairs and knock on Raven’s door. 

The latina answered a few seconds later, looking half an hour past tired. Raven took one look at her friend’s dishevelled look and ushered her inside the apartment. Clarke sat down on the couch while raven grabbed her, and herself a glass of water before coming back out of the kitchen and sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

‘’I’m guessing you talked to your mom.’’

‘’Did you know, did you know about Lexa?’’

Clarke said, her alpha deciding to try and act first, but was quickly diminished by her friend.

‘’No Clarke I didn’t, I mean i knew Lexa had a child, we kinda all did, it’s a small town, but she never told anyone who was the sire, at least not any of us, we just figured it was Costia or Bellamy maybe, but apparently not.’’

‘’Wait what do you mean Costia or Bellamy?’’

‘’Well her and Bellamy were close friends so we thought maybe something had happened there but when we asked she laughed her ass off at us and told us she was a lesbian so that theory went out the window.’’

‘’But what about Costia, why would Lexa have slept with her?’’

‘’Costia and her went on a date once, but after a little digging we found out it didn’t end well and Costia bullied Lexa after for some reason, probably because Lexa wouldn’t sleep with her, so after that we just gave up on trying to figure out who was Aden’s sire.’’

‘’Wait, Lexa was bullied?’’

‘’Maybe that’s something you should talk about with her, but we- I never knew anything about any of this, so just relax Griff, but you really need to have a conversation with Lexa about Aden, assuming you want to be in his life of course.’’

‘’Of course I want to be in his life, in Lexa’s too, I already missed four years of Aden growing up, I know my mother was just trying to protect me in some twisted way but it was my choice and i couldn’t make it.’’

‘’But you’re here now, so how about you get some rest and I’ll text Lexa about you coming over to her house tomorrow alright?’’

‘’How did you two become friends?’’

‘’Oh right, she came into my mechanic shop to get the piece of crap she drives fixed up, let me tell you that thing is years past its end, anyways at some point I guess we just became friends, she even lets Aden hang out around the shop when she has something urgent or Bellamy’s not available, he’s a smart kid, gets his smart mouth from you.’’

Clarke laughed a little and dropped her head in her hands, her day clearly catching up to her. She nodded once and brought her legs up from the floor to the couch, her eyes closing of their own accord as she heard Raven laugh a little and a few minutes later, there was a pillow placed under her head and a blanket atop her. She snuggled into it and she dreamed of Lexa’s smile and Aden’s laugh.

∼

The next morning, after she had taken a shower and ate breakfast, both her and Raven headed to Lexa’s house, Clarke driving under Raven’s directions. They made it there by ten am and were greeted with a very tired looking Lexa. The homeowner offered coffee, which only Clarke accepted since Raven had to get to her shop which was in walking distance.

Clarke walked inside of the house, It was nice looking, two story high and very homey, pictures of Aden and Lexa and her friends hung up on the walls, some drawing, she guesses made by Aden. The couch she was sitting on wasn’t new looking but it was comfortable and she guessed that the rest of the furniture was the same. Lexa came back with two coffees and handed one to Clarke after she took a seat down on the armchair in front of her. She didn’t know where to start but she didn’t have to since Lexa did.

‘’So, why come back now? It’s been four years.’’

‘’Lexa, I swear I didn’t know about Aden, that’s why I stormed out yesterday, my mother never told me about any of this, she said that she didn’t want me to give up my future, but if I would’ve known I would’ve given everything to be here and see him grow up.’’

‘’Wait, you didn’t know ? But your mother…’’

‘’Yeah like I said, she never told me, I swear I wouldn’t have let you do this on your own.’’

‘’You’re making it sound likes it a duty, like you would’ve been here out of obligation, I almost prefer you weren’t here since you don’t seem to have wanted to be.’’

Lexa said as she got off the chair and walked around, dropping her face in her hands, turning her back to Clarke. The blonde immediately rushed to her side, but pulled her hand back as it was going to reach the brunette’s shoulder.

‘’I didn’t mean it like that I’m sorry Lexa, I wanted- want to be there for him and you. I’ve always wanted to have children and I am so sorry I missed so much, but if you’d let me, I’d like to be a part of his life.’’ 

Lexa spared a look over her shoulder, her hand moving slightly aside to get a better look at Clarke and all she saw was hope and maybe a small hint of a smile, probably to the idea that she could see Aden again. Her shoulders slumped and she turned around, once again facing the blonde.

‘’Of course you can see him Clarke, I wouldn’t keep your child from you, but I do need to tell you that he knows about you, about who you are, at least as best as I could describe you and he’s a smart boy, he most likely already knows you’re his sire but would you like to tell him for sure?’’

‘’Wait, you’re okay with telling him this early?’’

‘’He was kept from you for four years already, if the positions were reversed, I’d like to think you’d do the same, so if you’re willing, we could go tell him.’’

Clarke’s smile was almost reaching her ears and she nodded vigorously, her eyes already drifting towards the- her little pup playing outside in the dirt of the backyard, a few toy cars and truck accompanying him. Both women walked outside and Clarke stopped in the doorway to take a breath, when Lexa saw this, she called Aden over to them and asked him to sit down at the table. Lexa gently guided Clarke over to the table and they both sat on either side of Aden.

‘’Aden honey, there’s something I need to tell you, It’s about your sire.’’

‘’Who is my sire?’’

‘’You know all those stories I told you about your sire, about how they left,’’ Aden nodded, once, confusion written in his little eyes, ‘’Well, I was wrong, they didn’t know about you but they’re back now, and she would very much like to get to know you, would that be okay with you?’’

‘’Who? Who?’’

Lexa gave a small nod towards Clarke and Aden slowly turned his head to her. It took him a few seconds before his eyes widened as comprehension flashed across his eyes. A moment later, he was all but bouncing up on his chair, asking Clarke all kind of question.

‘’What’s your name?’’

‘’Where do you work?’’

‘’Can you play cars with me?’’

‘’Are you an alpha too?

‘’Can you cook because mommy can’t.’’

Clarke attentively listened and laughed at Aden’s behavior, on how quickly he accepted and moved on from the recent news, but she listened to everyone of his questions and answered.

‘’Okay, um first, my name’s Clarke,’’ ‘’Isn’t Clarke a boy’s name?’’ ‘’It’s a girl name too, my parents found it pretty. Second, I work at the hospital, working with kids your age, as an art therapist, I’m an alpha too and yes, if your mother’s okay with it, I would love to play cars with you. Did you know that when I was a child, I loved to play in the mud, my mother would get so angry at me for messing up my clothes, but I wouldn’t care, all the things you could do there, the warms, the mountains, it used to freak out all the other girls, some of the boys too, but I loved it.’’

At this point, Clarke had leaned forward a little bit and so had Aden and she was whispering like if all of it was all a big secret. Lexa, from the other side of them tried to keep the grin off her face, managing poorly at it, but she kind of loved to see how quick Aden was to take a liking to Clarke, ad how Clarke looked so happy to be talking to them.

‘’Now what’s that about your mother not being able to cook?’’

The blonde said, smiling devilishly as her eyes darted towards Lexa, a mysterious look in her eyes Lexa wasn’t sure whether she liked or feared. Aden leaned in a little bit closer to the blonde, whispering as if he didn’t want his mother to hear.

‘’She burned spaghetti once.’’

And then Clarke couldn’t hold it anymore and burst out laughing, all but falling off her chair, Aden following suit, Lexa though, she looked more embarrassed than anything.

‘’I did not burn spaghetti, I just forgot to put the water in…’’

The brunette ducked her gaze towards the floor, her cheeks burning red. Clarke really tried to stop her laughter, but sadly she found it too hilarious to stop, only after a few minutes later did her and Aden’s laughter subside. Afterwards, Aden had asked Clarke if she wanted to go play outside with him, which of course she did and they had headed outside while Lexa had opted to take a shower, not quite believing that she was so quick to trust Clarke with Aden, even if he was also her pup. The brunette chanced one more look towards the two and all she saw was someone with a grin from ears to ear, happily playing with the toys, and Aden looked happy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update once a week on Saturday's or Sunday's.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Hawkingbird27 :)


	3. Spend Time Together, But Don't Stay Alone Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke spends a little bit more time with Aden and meets Gina, Bellamy's mate and her and Bellamy have a talk. Lexa gets an unpleasant visit from someone from her past that just can't seem to leave.

Clarke quickly packed up her stuff and headed out of the hospital. She was still on an odd schedule, but it had regularized somewhat since Gustus, her boss, had learned that she had Aden. She had gotten to know him much better ever since they told him about Clarke and one thing was for sure, both of them loved to play in the mud. Lexa had the very dirty clothes to wash to prove it.

Since the library closed in about two hours and Clarke’s shift ended around ten minutes ago, Lexa said that if she wanted she could go pick up Aden and spend some time with him. Of course she had jumped at the chance, Lexa had previously always been there with them and for her to let Clarke hang alone with Aden must’ve been difficult, so the blonde really hope she didn’t screw it up.

Anyways, Lexa had texted her Bellamy’s address since Aden had been staying there for the day. The therapist didn’t know much about Bellamy, she knew he was their age and that he used to hang out with Lexa. She also knew that he was Octavia’s brother, so he was most likely a good guy, she just wished that Lexa trusted her like she trusted him, But she guessed that if she wanted to be on the brunette’s good side, she would have to make nice with her friends.

It was a twenty minute ride to Bellamy’s house and once there, she parked her car in the street and walked to the front door, bringing her fist up to knock on it. A woman answered a few moments later, a friendly smile on her face.

‘’Hi, you must be Clarke, I’m Gina.’’

Her smile must’ve been infectious since Clarke’s soon had one of her own drawn on her face. The woman, Gina, looked incredibly friendly and mostly seemed to be happy. 

‘’It’s a pleasure to meet you. Lexa said I could pick Aden up and bring him back to her house.’’

‘’Oh, right Bellamy said that earlier today, you can come in, I’ll go get them, they’re playing in the backyard, It’s going to take forever to wash their clothes.’’

Gina said as she opened the door a little wider and let Clarke in. The other woman walked to the other side of the house and walked into the back door passing through the the already opened patio door. Clarke caught a flash of blond hair before Aden was jumping on his feet and running inside, leaving mud everywhere in his wake. Clarke managed to catch him before he crashed against her legs, who was most like going to make them both fall to the ground behind the speed to which he was running at. 

Bellamy wasn’t far behind him and the blonde was already apologizing for the mess her pup had made. Gina had only shook her head and laughed, saying it wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last. Once Aden was back on the ground, the pup followed Gina up the stairs to go get a change of clothes, having already a few clothes left here over the years. The two adults had an awkward presence for a second before Bellamy spoke up.

‘’I need you to promise something, not just to me, but to Lexa and Aden.’’ Clarke shook her head. ‘’I need you to promise that you’ll stay and that you’ll help her, Lexa is really brave, but she’s stubborn and she won’t show it, but when she thought you left, it hurt her, really bad. And Aden, he’s only four, so he doesn’t really grasp it, but he’s always wanted a sire and you’re his chance, so just please, try not to mess it up again.’’

Clarke barely nodded before she heard Aden’s feet running down the stairs and he very excitedly jumped up and down, ready to go home. Clarke only smiled and picked up some of his stuff that Gina had packed a little earlier and they both headed to her car. She strapped him in and soon enough they were on their way back to Lexa’s.

Clarke was enough of an alpha to admit that she had been jealous of Bellamy at first, the way Lexa talked about him and how she trusted him and how he was there for Aden, but now, she could see that the way Lexa talked about Bellamy as a best friend, and not a lover or an ex.

Clarke drove to Lexa’s house, which was a barely ten minute drive, before parking her car in the street and getting out of it. It took a few minutes to convince Aden to get out of the car since he was so wrapped up in playing with his cars in the backseat. Anyways, once inside, Aden barely had his feet on the ground that he was already speeding towards the backdoor. 

The blonde shook her head and laughed at herself, there went another shirt she thought. She put hers and Aden’s bags down next to the couch and heads over to the kitchen to make dinner for herself and Aden since Lexa got off of work still in a while. While cooking, she found that Lexa was most probably a health nut since there was practically nothing unhealthy, and a most likely a very strong vegetable lover, seriously, she had never seen so much kale, not even in a supermarket.

She made something that at least tasted eatable, sort of, vegetables weren’t her thing, okay? Anyways, after an hour of cooking, she left it on warm and went to get Aden some new clothes and let him change while she put everything on the table. Aden was out a few minutes later and all but climbing up on his chair and already digging in. Clarke smiled at her pups behavior and started eating herself.

～

The closing time of the library was only half an hour away when Lexa heard the doors opened. She was busy checking on the book returns on her computer so she hadn’t initially seen the other person walk in. But when the other woman spoke up, she recognized that voice, one that she would not forget, something that she had promised herself a long time ago.

‘’Well, well, if it isn’t little Lexie here.’’

Costia stood tall in front of Lexa, all blonde hair, blue eyes and mischief in her eyes. It hadn’t taken too long for her breathing to quicken, shortly coming in ragged breath, an effect Costia had had on her a lot. The tall blonde now lived a town over so hers and Lexa’s paths hadn’t crossed that much since high school. But none the less, Costia still came around town every few weeks and she always made sure to stop by the library each and every time.

‘’Things never change I see.’’

‘’I-Is there s-something I can help you C-Costia?’’

‘’Well, you could fetch me a book, we both know you would but I just came by to say hello and to say that I heard about Clarke Griffin is back in town so I just wanted to remind you that even if high school is over, you and Clarke will never fit together, you can keep daydreaming about that alpha,’’ Costia said, almost using the word as a joke, ‘’but we both know that you will come crawling to me.’’ 

And with that, the blonde turned on her heels and left the building, leaving behind a hurt brunette with tears in her eyes. Since there was only ten minutes left before closing time, Lexa decided to closed up shop and leave in a hurry, quickly grabbing her things and locking the door behind her.

She hastily drove home, forgetting that she had invited Clarke over to spend time with Aden. The tears were still blurring her eyes as she exited the car and walked up to her door, pushing it opened, not wondering for a second why it was unlocked. She closed it behind her and dropped her things near before shuffling her feet to the couch. 

All the noise must’ve alerted Clarke of her presence and she jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder, taking in a calming breath once she could tell that it was Clarke. She slowly sat up and moved to one side, silently asking, or well begging Clarke to sit next to her.

The light outside had been slowly dimming since she had left the library and it was practically pitch dark outside now, the only light being the ones from the houses. 

‘’Did something happen at work.’’

Instead of a vocal confirmation, Lexa brought her knees up her chest, her arms hugging them tight and giving the blonde a small nod, tears almost bursting from her eyes.

‘’Do you want to talk about it?’’

A second later the brunette had tears running down her cheeks and silent sobs shaking her body. Clarke moved before her head had a chance to process anything, wrapping up the omega in her arms, almost bringing Lexa onto her lap. She didn’t resist when the omega nuzzled in her neck, inhaling her scent. After a few minutes, Lexa seemed to settle down a little bit more with each passing moment, the tears and the sobs slowly coming to a stop.

Clarke had started a soothing rocking motion, Lexa following the movement. If Clarke hadn’t been paying full attention, she would’ve mist the small whimper that were probably meant to be words, but were too muffled by her chest to be comprehensible, so Clarke asked if Lexa could repeat herself. Reluctantly, the brunette pulled away a few inches and spoke up as she looked at the her hands, which were firmly wrapped in Clarke’s shirt.

‘’C-Costia came by w-work a while a-ago.’’

‘’As in the one we went to highschool with? Why does it look like she upset you this much?’’

‘’B-Because she- she-’’

‘’Hey, it’s okay, deep breaths.’’

‘’S-She used to, in high school, s-she used to…’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (But not really) for the cliffhangers, the next chapter should be up early:)


	4. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tells Clarke about what happened with Costia.
> 
> Warning: attempt of rape/sexual assault, don't read if it can be triggering and it will be said in the text when it starts and ends.
> 
> If you like Costia, don't read.

‘’S-She used to, in high school, s-she used to…’’

  


_ 〜 _ Flashback _ 〜 _

  


_ The bell announcing lunch had rang around five minutes ago but Lexa was just now heading out of her class, having stayed over for a little bit to ask her question. She usually liked to stay after the bell to lose a little bit of time, so that when she would walk in the cafeteria, people’s attention would be on their friends and not her. So least to say she surprised when someone called her name and even more when she found out  that Costia Green was the one to have said it. _

  


_ At the mention of her name, the cafeteria silenced. Her high school was like every single school cliché, the popular, the jocks and the nerds. So for categories to mix was just not something that happened, ever. Costia walked towards her, stopping barely a foot or two in front of her. _

  


_ ‘’I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?’’ _

  


_ Lexa knew Costia very little, about as much as the rumors going around about her, but she couldn’t deny that found the  beautiful and she was still in shock so she nodded, red spreading across her cheeks. _

  


_ ‘’Great, I’ll pick you up Friday at 7?’’ _

  


_ ‘’O-Okay.’’ _

  


_ Costia flashed her one last smile before walking back to her friends at their table, talking vividly. Being too distracted, Lexa decided to skip lunch, butterflies taking up all the space in her stomach. She headed to the library and opened the book she had started reading a few weeks ago. _

  


_ ≈ _

  


_ Friday came around pretty fast and the rest of the week, Lexa had noticed how some of her classmates had turned to look at her and she had heard murmurs with her name thrown into them a few times. She didn’t really like the extra attention but she figured it would dissipate after some time, she figured that Costia probably wouldn’t want to go on another date with her. _

  


_ But putting that aside, Lexa felt rather excited about this. It was her first date ever and because of that, she had had to required the help of her sister, Anya, something she had come to regret almost immediately Her sister had made her try on everything she had in her closet and when she wasn’t happy with the result, she had brought Lexa to her room and try on one of her dresses, a fitting black dress, cut off a little above the knees. _

  


_ An hour after her impromptu dress fitting, Anya had done her make up and told her to put on her contacts, which were practically brand new, and Anya was pushing her downstairs, where the doorbell had just been rung. The older Woods gave Lexa one last push before disappearing up the stairs, but staying close enough to still listen in. _

  


_ Lexa pulled open the door and couldn’t help herself to stare a little at Costia before ducking her head down in her own embarrassment, not even five minutes in and her cheeks were already burning red, great. Costia wore a nice green dress cut off a little below the knees. Costia chuckled at the omega’s behavior before they both moved to her car. _

  


_ Costia Green was one of the most popular person in the school, she was known and loved by everyone, which included Clarke Griffin. Both girls were the most powerful alphas in school, so they had risen the popularity ranks incredibly fast. Costia came from a wealthy and powerful family, which meant that they had the respect of the entire town. _

  


_ Whereas Lexa was more of the nerd of the school. She rarely spoke to people and she opted to stay alone. Even from the shadows, it hadn’t stopped her from hearing stories about the two popular alphas and she had formed maybe a little crush on the Griffin alpha. She was a straight A student and her family was middle class. So when Costia took her out to one of the fanciest restaurant in town, Lexa barely even knew what was written on the menu. _

  


_ The blonde +had chuckled and helped her pick out something she liked, but when the brunette glanced at the prices, she immediately felt bad about letting the alpha pay for it, as Costia had already told her that there was no chance she would be pulling out her wallet that night. Despite her best effort, she still picked one of the less costly things, which still cost around 60 dollars a plate.  _

  


_ By the time the check had came, Costia hadn’t even let her see the it before paying and leading them both outside to her car. They had ended their date by going on a small walk before the alpha and let Lexa to her door and kissed her on the cheek, leaving behind a blushing omega, all but obliged to tell each and every detail to Anya barely 5 minutes after walking inside. _

  


_ ≈ _

  


_ The next week, Costia had started waiting for Lexa after school to give her a lift home, to arrive a little early at school to hang out with her before Costia's friends got to school. The alpha knew that Lexa wasn’t a fan of PDA so their relationship was practically non existent during school hours.  _

  


_ The two started to hang out more and more. On their second date, Costia had taken Lexa some movie and then they had stopped by the library, knowing that Lexa was always willing to read for a little while. Their date had ended the same way as their first, Costia walking Lexa to her door and leaving her blushing after a kiss on the cheek. _

  


_ After that, Lexa was being more and more talked about at school. Sneaky glances her way, slightly louder murmurs than before, but they still hadn’t made anything about their relationship public yet, so all the other students had to go on were rumors and theories. _

  


_ They hang out more and more over the next two weeks, going on dates, textings and kissing. It wasn’t a secret to really anyone that Costia wasn’t a virgin, but Lexa was though, so Costia had been respective of that. Since the blonde wasn’t suppose to go in a rut anytime soon and Lexa had had her heat a few weeks before they had gone on their first date, so there wasn’t much chance for their pheromones to come into play, so they just had teenager hormones to deal with, like it was any better but still. _

  


_ Lexa’s parents weren’t very present around her and Anya so most of the responsibility fell on Anya, who was an alpha, which did help when she was protecting someone she cared about, especially Lexa. So when Anya learned that things between Lexa and Costia were getting more and more serious, she had sat Lexa down at the diner table and gave her what both women would describe as the most awkward conversations either of them would ever have. By the end of it, Anya had been sure to let Lexa know that even if she was an omega, she had a say in whether she wanted or not to have sex and that she could say no. Lexa doesn’t think she had ever been more red but one thing was for sure, she was not forgetting any part of that conversation for a long time. _

  


_ So after a month and a half of dating Costia, she found herself in her house on the couch, Costia on top of her, heavily making out. Their kissing had grown more and more intense in the past few weeks, but eventually, Lexa had always put a stop to it. She could tell that Costia was getting relentless about it, but she wasn’t ready, so she figured Costia would understand, boy was she wrong. _

  


_ ***Attempt of Sexual assault*** _

  


_ It had started with a movie on her couch, then they were cuddling and then they were making out. Usually, Lexa stopped things before items of clothing were thrown, but she thought to herself that maybe they could go a little further, so she didn’t stop Costia when her hands went under Lexa’s shirt, or when it was pulled over her head. But at some point, when she felt Costia’s hand moving up towards her bra. She pushed herself and her girlfriend up and she moved back on the couch. _

  


_ ‘’W-Wait, I t-think we should stop here.’’ _

  


_ ‘’What? Come on babe, you looked like you were having fun, i was.’’ _

  


_ Lexa chanced a glance down at Costia's pants to see a tent, something which, she definitely knew she wasn’t ready for. When she brought her eyes back up, she could see her smirk, something that absolutely wasn’t helping. _

  


_ ‘’I d-don’t think I-I’m ready.’’ _

  


_ ‘’Oh, come on babe, just enjoy it, let me make you feel good, everyone else is doing it.’’ _

  


_ The blonde said as she started kiss Lexa’s neck, something which had felt good for the brunette a few minutes ago, but really didn’t right now. Lexa pushed her back once more and grabbed her discarded shirt before bringing it to her chest, trying to cover some of herself up. _

  


_ ‘’No Costia, I don’t want to.’’ _

  


_ ‘’I paid for all our dates and spent time with you and acted all cute, doing things you wanted and now this is something I want and you’re saying no? No one says no to me, not betas, not omegas, not even alphas, and you think you can just say no, I always get what I want and this is no different.’’ _

  


_ Costia used the fact that she was on top and that she had extra strength on Lexa to push her back down on the couch. She tried to slip out of her grasp but Costia was too strong for her, she raised her voice, the word no on repeat over and over.  _

  


_ Costia managed to rip the shirt from her grip, throwing it away and her hand made it’s way on the fly of her jeans when the front door was pushed open with quite a lot of force. Anya walked, well ran through the door, her gaze immediately spotted the two girls on the couch, Costia letting go of Lexa in an instant and was up on her feet in a flash. _

  


_ ‘’Anya, this isn’t what it looks like.’’ _

  


_ The blonde said, her hands up in surrender. Anya growled in return. _

  


_ ‘’I could heard Lexa saying no from the street, now get out before i throw you out.’’ _

  


_ ‘’You can’t do that, do you even know who my parents are.’’ _

  


_ ***End of warning*** _

_ Costia said, the smirk back on her face, her arms crossed across her chest, most likely feeling like there was nothing the other alpha could do, but oh was she wrong. Anya slowly made her way over, stopping barely an inch away, her pheromones already pumping out, demanding submission from Costia, which visibly had an effect on the other alpha. _

  


_ ‘’You clearly don’t know me if you think I care about anyone else’s opinion, especially if it’s to protect someone I love, now get out before I make you regret you ever set foot in this house.’’ _

  


_ When the older alpha saw Costia didn’t plan on moving anytime soon, smirk still on her face, Anya grabbed one of her arms and twisted it behind the blonde’s back, the now painful position making her finally submit to the stronger alpha. Anya pushed her outside of the house and she was fully ready to do worst when she heard a small whimper from the couch.  _

  


_ She let Costia go and locked the door in her face before running over to Lexa on the couch, her shirt still on the floor, her system probably overloaded with alpha pheromones. The older sister quickly ran upstairs and grabbed one of her larger shirt and coming back downstairs, pulling it over Lexa’s head.  _

  


_ Since they were children, when Lexa would get upset, she would usually go to Anya since their parents weren’t around and at some point, her scent had helped calm Lexa down, today was no different. It had taken a while longer than usual, but after the brunette had almost disappeared under the shirt and the small whimpers had stopped, she told Anya what happened, her words barely audible. Once she was done, Anya wrapped her up in her arms until her sister had fallen asleep and she had carried them upstairs to lexa’s bedroom. _

  


_ ≈ _

  


_ Neither Lexa nor Anya talked about what happened to anyone and they had came up with a bogus excuse for Lexa to stay home for two days. She had mostly slept during that time and she was glad that Costia hadn’t tried to reach out to her. _

  


_ But when she came back to school, the nightmares she had while she slept now felt like nothing compared to what she was facing in school. There were pictures of her everywhere, on posters, with the word ‘slut’ underneath, and as soon as she walked through the doors, everyone turned towards her. After she spotted them, she grabbed one and ran out, sparing one last look at all the students looking and laughing at her before making her way outside. _

  


_ She ran down to the football field, behind the bleachers, somewhere she rarely went since she had always been a little creeped out by it, but was almost always deserted, not that day.  _

  


_ When she slid down the wall to finally end up sitting on the floor, through her teary eyes she could see three figures coming towards her. Costia, Ontari and Roan walked to her, the blond alpha leading the two other betas, as they made their way closer, stopping right in front of her. Since Lexa was already on the ground, Costia bended one knee to the floor, leaning in a lot closer than necessary until she was next  to her ear. _

  


_ ‘’I always get my way, you humiliated me by saying no, this is all your fault, you brought this on yourself.’’  _

  


_ She then moved back and up on her feet as the three of them left in the direction they came in. Lexa waited for them to be out of sight before finally letting her tears fall, sobs shaking her body. She didn’t know how long she must’ve stayed there but after a long while, she heard footsteps again and considering who they belonged to, she quickly opened and wiped her eyes, trying to see who it was. They stopped a few feet away from her. _

  


_ ‘’Hey are you okay?’’ _

  


_ When she didn’t answer, the one with the deep voice took a few steps closer and sat down next to her. _

  


_ ‘’I’m Bellamy, you’re Lexa right?’’ She nodded once. ‘’ I think you’re in a few of my AP classes, can you tell me what happened? Does it have anything to do with those posters in school, you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, you should know that a few of us took them all down.’’ _

  


_ Lexa only broke down again at the mention of the posters and he gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to help her control the sobs leaving her body. _

  


_ She remembered Bellamy from her classes, she knew he had a twin sister, Octavia Blake, whom was also in their grade, and from what she had seen about him, he was a complete history nerd, well a nerd, but he liked history the most considering he could correct any teachers as soon as they said something, even the tiniest things, wrong. _

  


_ Even if he was an alpha, he was one of the nicest of the school, he didn’t go out much, mostly hung out with Monty Green and Jasper Jordan. They didn’t look like they would typically hang out, but they made great friends. _

  


_ Anyways, Bellamy’s scent seemed to calm her down, but she stayed in his arms, where for some reason, she felt safe. She liked to be there, next to him, not in a romantic way, she wasn’t attracted to him, in anyway and she guessed that from his pheromones he wasn’t either, he was acting a lot like Anya, which comforted her a lot more than she would’ve thought. _

  


_ ≈ _

  


_ Things with Costia didn’t get any better, she opted not to tell Anya or Bellamy immediately. But after a few weeks of Costia using her words, finally Roan and Ontari got her alone, one day when Costia was busy somewhere else, they had never liked the idea of her dating Costia, much less her saying no to her. _

  


_ So it started with a little slap on the shoulder when no one was looking, then it was tripping her in the halls, stealing some of her books, a slap in the locker room, a punch behind a bleachers, a kick in an empty classroom and then fresh bruises more and more, one on her left rib cage, Costia's first punch. _

  


_ Bellamy had become a regular at her house, her best friend even, staying over most nights but miraculously, he and Anya still hadn’t found out about the beatings she had been getting in school, but today had been particularly bad and some of them she just couldn’t hide.  _

  


_ So when she walked through the door with a deep purple bruise forming on her cheek, both Bellamy and Anya all but ran to her and started asking her questions, too fast for her to answer. When they saw that she had began to tremble they sat her down on the couch. They both took a seat next to her and held her, trying to keep the angry pheromones down while she told them who and what happened, trying not to overwhelm her more than she already was. Afterwards, Bellamy grabbed ice and placed it on her cheek and Anya asked if she had any other bruises anywhere else, reluctantly, she lifted her shirt, showing multiple bruises with different levels of discoloration. She heard a gasp from her side, not sure from who it came from, but the next thing she knew, Bellamy was physically holding back the other alpha who kept practically yelling that she was going to rip their heads off. _

  


_ That night, Bellamy and Anya followed her to her bedroom and the three of them had fallen asleep watching, of course, a disney movie, the two alphas on each side of the omega, trying to protect her from the world. _

  


_ ≈ _

  


_ After that night, Bellamy wouldn’t leave her side at school, actually fist fighting Roan once to keep him away from Lexa. There was only a month left of high school before they left for college. The two friends were both going to a college near by and they had both also gotten a scholarship there, paying for their studies. _

  


_ Things at school had calmed down, people too busy studying for finals to really think of doing anything else. Costia and her friends had stopped harassing her and they went back to their friends, which included Clarke. Most of the students in school knew what Costia had done to Lexa since news had gotten around pretty, but Clarke had stayed oblivious to it, like she did for most of the gossip around school. _

  


_ So after the party, when both Anya and Bellamy learned of Lexa’s pregnancy and who the sire was, they were understandably pissed. The blonde had kept on being friends-ish with Costia so the thought of her hanging around Lexa with their child wasn’t their favorite idea.  _

  


_ Sure they were sympathetic to Lexa when they learned that Abby had said that Clarke didn’t want to know her own pup, but they liked it much better that she wasn’t around at the same time, which is why they didn’t encourage Lexa much to find Clarke. _

  


_ Costia, Roan and Ontari moved away after high school to go to college in Boston, which meant they were out of their lives, for then at least. After 3 years, Costia had moved a few towns away and she started hanging around town again, which meant inadvertently running into Lexa. By then it wasn’t bullying as much as intimidation, it hadn’t taken long for the blonde to figure out who the sire was and Lexa had no idea how she had figured it out, but once she got a job at the library, Costia would swing by every few weeks, reminding her of the information she held over Lexa’s head. _

  


_ Lexa handled it and made sure that Aden wouldn’t ever have to be seen by Costia, keeping him hidden away. After college, her and Bellamy had each gotten a house back in town, Bellamy had mated with Gina, a friend of their from college and Lexa had happily moved into a house with Aden, not far from her parent’s, Anya’s and Bellamy’s house. _

  


_ High school had left some scars on her, physically and emotionally, but Lexa kept moving forward and she had made herself a good life, well let’s just say that it turned a little upside down once she heard Clarke Griffin moved back in town. _

  


_ 〜 _ End of Flashback _ 〜 _

  


As Lexa told her stories, all the awful memories coming back to her, she let tears run down her cheeks, something she hadn’t done in a long time. At some point during her reminiscing, Clarke had gradually moved closer up until she was right next to Lexa, an arm draped over her shoulders, bringing the brunette closer before wrapping her other arm around her. 

  


Lexa breath stayed ragged for a while and her silent sobs slowed down after a few minutes of silence, Clarke whispering comforting words to her. Once the omega pulled back, Clarke couldn’t even look her in the eyes, knowing that even if she hadn’t known about the bullying at the time, she felt responsible for it. She knew Costia could be rough on some occasions, but she hadn’t thought that she could actually try to force herself on someone, especially not someone so sweet and caring as Lexa.

  


She had to admit that some part of her had been jealous at the time because of her crush on Lexa and she had decided to turn a blind eye on their relationship. She didn’t even know about the posters until now. A part of her wanted to stay close to Lexa and never let anything that bad happen to her ever again, but the other wanted to go right through the door and find Costia, god knows what would happen if she ever got her hands on her.

  


‘’I am so sorry you had to go through that, I’m sorry I didn’t do anything to help, I didn’t even think that she could do anything like that, Costia should’ve never tried to force herself on you and I shouldn’t have should’ve done something.’’

  


Knowing that Clarke cared brought a new wave of tears to lexa eyes, which, without her permission, fell from her eyes. Clarke moved forward, wrapping her up in her arms, hoping that the hug showed how sorry she was that she hadn’t done anything, she should’ve known is what she kept telling herself. Sobs took over Lexa’s body once again and the omega didn’t have it in her to make them stop. 

  


They stayed like that for a while, until Lexa’s breath had evened out, falling asleep on Clarke’s shoulder. When Clarke noticed Lexa’s state, she smiled to herself, finding the brunette’s features incredibly more relaxed when she was asleep. She figured that Lexa really appreciate a few stiff muscles in the morning because of sleeping on the couch, so Clarke arranged her limbs so that she could lift her bridal style and walked to her bedroom, pushing the door open just enough for them to pass through and walked over to the bed. 

  


She put Lexa on top of the covers and took off the shoes she was still wearing. Gently, she pulled back the covers on one side and slid Lexa underneath them. She was tempted to try to get her in her pj’s but that could’ve been awkward and crossing a line so she opted to wrapped the blankets around her instead. She found a piece of paper and left a note on the bedside table saying that if Lexa needed anything to just call her.

  


She checked on Aden on her way out, making sure all the commotion hadn’t woken him up and then she slipped out of the house. 

  


〜

  


By the time she was back in her apartment, it was around midnight and thank god she didn’t have to go to the hospital until late tomorrow. She took a shower, trying to get process everything Lexa had told her that night. Later when she slipped into her bed, her thoughts were filled with words from Lexa and everything she had gone through and everything Clarke wanted to do to Costia for what she had cause Lexa. She eventually fell asleep, wishing that there was a body next to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made any mistakes or something please tell me and if I labelled the warning wrong also please tell me.
> 
> There should be another chapter tomorrow since I said this was suppose to be out earlier this week but sh*t got in the way, so see you all tomorrow.


	5. Enjoying An Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a little get together and the night ends better than they would've thought.

Things between Clarke and Lexa had changed after that night. Clarke would come over after her shifts if she knew Lexa was at her house, Lexa would ask her more often to babysit Aden, she would stay a little longer at Bellamy’s after the two had a lengthy conversation about everything that happened in high school, they were on good terms now but Clarke was extra careful not to mess anything up.

She still hadn’t talked to her mother since their fight, which meant that she saw her father less for something that wasn’t his fault, he still hadn’t met Aden. So she and Lexa had organised a small gathering at Lexa’s house, mostly for Clarke to introduced or reintroduced to everyone and Clarke had asked Lexa if her father could come. Eventually, after some convincing that he didn’t know about Aden and their situation, Lexa had agreed.

Clarke had decided to arrive early to help Lexa prepare the house for the guest and help pick up some of Aden’s stuff from the backyard. She had decided to go not too formal but not too casual either so she put on her nicest white blouse, hoping that it would still be mostly white by the end of the night, and she had tucked the front of it in light blue jeans with a pair of black heels that made her just a little bit taller. She had decided to let her hair down and go easy on the make up, making it look as effortless as possible.

She wasn’t sure about what she wore, but once Lexa had opened the door and almost drooled at the sight of her, she figured she still could dress well. Not that she was doing much better than Lexa when the front door opened, almost drooling herself.

Lexa was wearing a black skirt and a green shirt with also black shoes. Her eyes looked even greener than usual with the black eyeliner and her hair was up in a ponytail. Lexa was the first one to snap back to reality and let Clarke inside, telling her that Aden was in his room, also getting ready.

Clarke gave her a smile before she climbed the stairs to her pups room, pushing the door open to find Aden struggling to tie his bow tie. Lexa had told her a few days ago that he was practically obsessed with trying to tie them but he never got it quite right, which meant that he would usually go downstairs frustrated and ask for his mother’s help.  
Clarke figured that she could save Lexa some trouble by helping Aden, if he let her of course.

‘’Hey Aden.’’

She said with a big smile and soon his was matching her smile once he had turned around. He sprinted and ran into her, almost knocking her down, which is how most of their greetings went. She bent a knee down to the floor to be on his level to give him a proper hug and then pulled back and then asked him if everything was okay with his tie.

He shook his head no and asked if she could help him tie it, which she gladly did, having done it a good number of times with Finn over the past few years. Aden talked about everything that went down in the few days they hadn’t seen each other since Clarke had barely had anytime out of the hospital, wanting to pack as many shifts a s she could so she could get a two day weekend with Aden and tonight was her first night off.

‘’So Aden, how’s your mommy been, did she cook well for you?’’ Aden laughed and shook his head, saying how they had ordered in almost every night, except for one where there apparently was a fail attempt at making a salad. The blonde shook her head laughing and finished up tying the bow tie.

‘’Did you know that my dad is coming today, he’s your grandpa and he’s wanted to meet you for a while now.’’

Lexa had told Aden that there was going to be a special guest at their little party but she had wanted to let Clarke tell him who it was. The little boy jumped up in down, a grin from ear to ear splitting his face.

‘’He an Alpha too?’’

‘’Yeah, he’s really strong, just like you will be one day.’’

‘’Strong as you?’’

‘’Yeah buddy, even stronger than any other alpha your age.’’

They both smiled before Clarke thought that they should both head downstairs to help finalise the house for the party with Lexa. Aden helped setting up some snacks while Clarke and Lexa moved some chairs to the backyard since it was a clear day and the guests would most likely want to go hang outside.

Around 4, Anya arrived with Raven close behind her. Clarke had learned that her and Anya had became a couple a few months ago and had started talking about moving in with each other, much to everyone’s surprise. She couldn’t believe it at first, Raven had been the kind of gal who you could easily see being single and ‘dating’ way past all her other friends being married, but she seemed happy, a lot happier than she seemed before Clarke left.

Lexa had explained the situation to Anya and the blonde understood, she still wasn’t really fond of Clarke, but at least she could be in the same room without growling at her, much. The two other women brought wine, which Lexa had put had put in the fridge since they weren’t opening the drinks just yet.

Anya and Raven took a seat on the couch, Aden in between them, the little boy already striking up a conversation with both of them. Octavia and Lincoln came in around half an hour later together, both also sitting down in the living room, adamantly listening to Aden who still had quite a lot to say. 

Bellamy and Gina arrived at the same time as Jake, a little later and the three of them were greeted by Clarke. Once everyone was around, Clarke introduced Jake to everyone he didn’t know and he was greeted by hugs from Octavia and Raven. Anya, Bellamy, Lincoln and Gina offered him a smile and he shook Lexa’s hand, saying how grateful he was for having him over in her home. A little later after everyone had arrived and Aden declaring that he was hungry very loudly and clearly, everyone moved to the diner table. 

They chatted and laughed over the table and most of them were very glad that Clarke had cooked, which had turned out to be quite an incredible dinner. Over the course of the hour, Jake and Anya had taken up the opportunity to tell some old memories of Clarke and Lexa when they were young and the both of them seemed to unlikely form a bond over teasing the two younger women. After dinner, most of them moved on to the backyard, but Lexa had decided to clean up a little, so Jake took his chance to talk to her alone.

Lexa was putting the last plate in the dishwasher when she heard footsteps making their way into the kitchen. She turned around to find Jake with his hands in his pockets. She had never met or seen Jake before tonight and still she didn’t know much about her.

‘’Hello Jake, I’m glad you could make it.’’

‘’I wouldn’t have missed it for the world, Aden’s a great boy.’’

‘’Yeah, he really is.’’

‘’I um, I wanted to apologize for my wife, I know she only wanted to do something good for Clarke but she was wrong to keep Clarke from Aden and you, and I know that I can apologize for her, but I am truly sorry that she took Clarke away from you both.’’

‘’Thank you, I’m glad Aden can know his grandfather.’’

‘’Yeah, I’m glad I met him too, are you sure Clarke’s his sire, he seems way too responsible.’’

Jake joked, he knew his daughter could be a little irresponsible, but he had no doubt she could sire someone as good as Aden. Lexa laughed at his joke and looked out the window to where she could see the guests outside, Raven, Octavia and Anya were talking with each other while Clarke and Lincoln played with Aden with some the toys the pup had most likely hidden before lexa had stored most of them in his room. 

Jake took a look at what Lexa was looking at through the window and saw Clarke and Aden, Lincoln walking towards Octavia, leaving the two alphas alone. Clarke looked happy, really happy, she hadn’t looked like that in years, certainly not with Finn. Jake had always known that Clarke wanted a family and that she would be a great mother, since she was a little girl, she had always wanted pups, a lot of them and he had no doubt that she would live that life. But actually seeing it with his eyes, he couldn’t be prouder of her and her little boy.

It also hadn’t taken a genius to figure out that a part of why she seemed so happy was that she had Lexa in her life now. Since she had came back and had started hanging out with the two of them, she would talk a lot about Aden, as any parents would, but also a lot about Lexa, making it all but crystal clear that his daughter thought of Lexa a different way from her other friends. 

‘’She’s changed ever since the both of you came into her life, she’s happy, happier than I’ve seen her in a long time.’’

‘’Aden’s happy too, he smiles a lot more now too.’’

‘’Aden’s not the only reason she smiles more now-a-days.’’ 

The alpha said before leaving a confused Lexa behind, wondering what he meant. She shook her head and walked outside, taking a seat next to Anya and joining in the conversation.

～

By ten o’clock, everyone had left except for Clarke, who had decided to stay for a little while to help clean up. Aden had asked if Clarke could put him in bed with Lexa and how could the brunette say no to those blue eyes, Aden’s and Clarke’s. Both women helped Aden changed into his favorite squid pj’s, they were his favorite since apparently his mother loved squids and he liked the way she smiled when she saw him in those pj’s, at least that’s what he said, Lexa being too busy looking at her now very interesting shoes and her cheeks proving her embarrassment, Clarke didn’t think it was embarrassing, cute would be more the way she would describe it.

Once Aden was dressed, he slipped into his car shaped bed and Lexa grabbed the book they read every night from his nightstand, then took a seat next to him on the bed as Clarke did the same on his other side. Lexa read about a page before she asked if Clarke would like to read the rest. She had happily accepted the invitation, reading to Aden until he fell asleep, almost causing Lexa to fall asleep too, if her drooping eyelids were anything to go by. 

Once they were both sure that the pup was asleep, they made their way downstairs to the living room. Silently, Clarke decided to go get the chairs from outside and bring them back inside. Lexa had cleared the snacks and bowls and everything that seemed to make a mess in her house.

Once they were both done, Clarke looked like she was about to leave, Lexa panicked a little, not wanting the evening to end since she was enjoying herself quite more than she would of thought, and said,

‘’Would you like to stay the night? It’s late and I’m sure Aden would love it if you were there when he woke up.’’

‘’Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose.’’

‘’You wouldn’t be imposing, the both of us would love for you to stay over.’’

Lexa answered truthfully, hoping that the blonde would say yes. Clarke had been happy at first when she thought Lexa was doing this only for Aden, but once she heard that Lexa would like her to stay for herself too, she couldn’t help but feel a little giddy. She nodded vigorously, a big smile on her lips.

‘’Would you like a change of clothes, I don’t think jeans are very comfortable to sleep in.’’

Clarke smiled and Lexa took it as a yes. She led them up to her bedroom and got a few clothes for her to sleep in. Half an hour, Clarke was on the couch and Lex was in her bed, both fast asleep.

〜

Clarke shot up in a sitting position, a sound from upstairs having woken her up. She took her phone from the coffee table and checked the time, it was only one in the morning and she thought of going back to sleep when she heard the sound again, a whimper coming from upstairs. 

She climbed off of the couch and climbed the stairs, heading towards Aden’s room first, figuring that that was where the sound was coming from. When she pushed his door open, letting in a little bit of light, she saw that he was deep asleep, his stuff monkey held firmly in his arms. She walked back out of the room and decided to check on Lexa’s.

She pushed open the brunette’s door and saw her moving around in the bed, the small sounds leaving her in a steady stream. She walked inside the room closing the door behind her, trying to not let the sound reach Aden’s room as to not wake the boy up from his slumber.

She reached the bed and put a hand on Lexa’s shoulder to try and shake her awake, after a few tries, she decided to try her name, which seemed to do the trick since Lexa shot up in her bed, nearly head bumping Clarke in the process.

‘’Hey, Lexa you’re okay, it’s me, Clarke.’’

Lexa seemed to snap out of whatever dream she had just been in and turned her head to the blonde. Clarke could see that she had a sheen layer of sweat on her forehead and her breath was a little ragged. Clarke sat down on the bed next to Lexa and took the omega’s hands in her face, trying to get her to look into her eyes and once she did, it had effectively calmed her down.

‘’Are you okay, Do you want to tell me what happened.’’ Lexa shook her head no. ‘’Okay, um, I’m gonna go back downstairs then.’’

Clarke said, lowering her gaze to the floor before moving to her feet. She was about to take a step forward when a small hand wrapped around her wrist. She turned her head back to see that Lexa had brought her knees up to her chest and she was looking at her, her green eyes silently pleading blue ones.

‘’Stay.’’

It was barely above a whisper but Clarke heard it. She nodded her head and sat back down, not really sure what boundaries would apply in this moment. Lexa moved to the other side of the bed and opened up the covers, letting the blonde know that she could get into the bed. Clarke laid underneath the covers and Lexa brought them up to cover the both of them. 

Clarke laid there, stiff as a plank, next to the girl she was still crushing - could a woman her age still have crushes? Whatever, not the point. - on laid next to her in practically nothing, actually wanting Clarke in her bed. Her teenage self would most likely be fist pumping the air right now. Lexa laid on her side and she almost laughed when she felt the other girl’s stiffness next to her. Cautiously, she moved back a little so that her back side was pressed against Clarke’s.

Clarke didn’t really know what to do, so instead of listening to her very opinionated head, she tried to shut it out and do what felt right. She rolled onto her side, wrapping an arm around Lexa, bringing Lexa’s backside closer to her front, letting her nose nuzzle in Lexa’s neck, close to her gland. 

When she didn’t feel Lexa’s move away, she fell a little more limp, before peacefully falling asleep, her omega in her arms and her son a few feet away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had time to proof read it i'm sorry, tell me what you think.


	6. Good Morning Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa and Aden have breakfast together, Ranya got out for breakfast and Clarke gets a phone call.

Tiny little feet made their way across the bedroom floor and up onto the bed. Aden carefully climbed onto the comforters with his teddy bear tucked into his arms. He moved forward until he had slipped between Clarke and Lexa where there was just enough place for Aden to slip into. Unconsciously, the hand that Clarke had under Lexa’s head was brought up to wrap around Aden, bringing both Lexa and Aden impossibly closer.

Clarke had woken up when she had heard the door to Lexa’s bedroom open and she had decided to quickly close her eyes when she felt Aden climb onto the bed. She reopened them when she felt him settle in and just looked at the both of them. She still couldn’t believe that she had a pup and she couldn’t believe how great he was, so carefree, loving, adorable and nice.

And Lexa, well she was still the Lexa she was in high school and even more now and Clarke couldn't believe that she had a child with her. She still felt guilty that she couldn’t be here for Aden, but from now on, she would try to never leave him if she could.

She must’ve watched for a good half hour before looking over at the clock to find that it was almost seven so she decided to try and find something in Lexa’s kitchen to make breakfast. She found all the ingredients to make pancakes. Just as she was about to go wake the two of them up after having placed everything on the table, Lexa had Aden on her hip and they were coming down the stairs and coming towards her.

‘’Good morning you two.’’

Lexa flashed her a smile before she sat Aden down on one of the chairs and took a seat on the one next to him. Clarke smiled at the perfect family picture before grabbing milk out of the fridge and sitting next to Aden on his other side. Both women ate and listened to Aden and his stories for the rest of breakfast. 

〜

Raven was woken up by her bedroom door opening, she quickly grabbed the baseball bat she kept close to her bed and shot up in bed. She kept her head in the direction of the door and she brought the bat back, ready to swing when Anya’s head passed through. She let out a breath and slowly put her bat down beside her on the bed.

‘’Hello to you too Raven, I see your very short minor league baseball is coming in handy.’’

Anya said as she walked forward and sat down on the bed next to Raven, smirking the whole time.

‘’Shut up Anya, you could’ve knocked.’’

‘’Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?’’

Before Anya had time to duck, Raven had already grabbed one of her pillows and hit the blonde over the head with it. Anya laughed though which produced a small pout on Raven’s lips. Anya shook her head and kissed her pout away. It was a short but heated kiss and it did the job as Raven was smiling when Anya pulled away, all too soon for Raven’s liking.

‘’If you can be ready in ten minutes, I’ll pay for any pastry you want at that cafe you like.’’

By the time she was finished with her sentence, Raven was already halfway to being dressed. Anya got up and walked ahead to the small living room and opened the tv, waiting for her girlfriend to be ready. Five minutes later, Raven practically ran out of her bedroom. By the time Anya closed the tv, Raven was already ready to go outside, smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

Raven drove them to the little cafe and quickly made her way inside followed closely by Anya. After ordering a mountain of food, in a typical Raven Reyes fashion, the both of them sat down at a table near a window. They talked a for a little while before Anya brought up Clarke and Lexa.

‘’So what do you think about Clarke being back?’’

‘’I don’t know, I mean, she seems to be great with Aden and things between her and Lexa have been going good, well better than I would be if I was in that situation. Why do you ask?’’

‘’I just- I don’t want to see Lexa being hurt again, or for the past to come back up, she’s been through so much.’’

‘’Yeah, but she’ll be fine, she’s Lexa, there isn’t a lot that can bring her down.’’

Anya nodded once before she smiled at Raven and they continued on with their morning conversations, or well more like Raven talking through everything that was in her mouth.

〜

Lexa, Clarke and Aden were seated on the couch watching some cartoons when Clarke’s phone rang from the coffee table. She picked it up and walked to the kitchen before looking at the caller ID, Abby Griffin it read. Reluctantly, she clicked on accept. 

‘Hello Clarke.’

‘Hi Mother, what do you want?’

‘Please Clarke I would just want a chance to talk to you and explain myself.’

‘Oh, you mean hiding my own child from me for four years?’

‘I did not mean to, I didn’t think she was saying the truth. Look I just want a chance to explain what I was thinking, please give me a chance Clarke, I just want my daughter back.’

‘Fine, I’ll meet up with you, but just so we’re clear, this is just so that I can get an explanation, not because I forgive you.’

Clarke gave Abby a place and time before she hung up and threw her phone on the counter. She took a few steps, passing her hands through her hair, trying to keep her frustrations at bay. She was so up in her head that she hadn’t heard Lexa walk into the kitchen and closer to her. 

‘’What happened?’’

Clarke’s head turned towards the brunette to see that Lexa had a worried look on her face.

‘’Nothing, um, it’s just- my mother called and she wants to talk.’’

‘’Did you forgive her?’’

‘’No, I didn’t, I just want an explanation for everything.’’

Instead of answering, Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s neck. She wasn’t sure what pushed her forward and Lexa was about to move back, thinking that she had just overstepped, but then she felt Clarke arms wrap around her waist, the blonde’s head leaning on her shoulder. They both let out a breath at the oddly comforting action. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Lexa pulled back, the omega gave Clarke a small smile before she ducked her head and walked out of the kitchen and back to the couch, sitting next to Aden.

Clarke took a few steps forward leaning on the doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at Lexa and Aden on the couch, both smiling and laughing at the screen and she found that she couldn’t be any happier that she had came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than the others I know but this week kicked my ass to tomorrow and it'll be like that for the next couple of weeks, until summer vacation so I'll try to keep the updates regular and the content good. Have a nice week:)


	7. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke talks with her mom and Lexa with family.

Abby was sitting in a booth in the corner of the only coffee shop in town. She was already on her second cup and she patiently, sort of, waiting for Clarke. She hoped that Clarke would see things from her point of view and take her side, or at least start talking to her again. She knew now that what she did was wrong, but at the time, it had seemed like the right decision, she hadn’t thought that Clarke would get anyone pregnant, let alone to someone she barely knew.

When she heard the door on the other side of the room open, she turned around and spotted Clarke walking through the door. It wasn’t long before the blonde spotted her and made her way over. 

‘’Hello Clarke, would you like to order a cup of coffee?’’

‘’I won’t be staying here long, I just want to know why you lied to me.’’

Abby sighed and dropped her gaze down to her coffee.

‘’I didn’t mean to, as I said before, I thought she was lying, that she just wanted your money or to rob your future from you, trapping you here when I knew you could do so much better. If she really did want you to know, she would’ve tried harder to contact you don’t you think?’’

‘’She was a scared 17 year old pregnant girl and you didn’t help her, you didn’t even give her the benefit of the doubt. Do you even know what people put her through in high school, how much worst it was for her? Of course she didn’t push to try and contact me when you told her I didn’t want anything to do with her and Aden, she thought I was just someone else abandoning her.’’

‘’I did what I did to protect you, from yourself apparently. I know you care, you’ve always had a big heart, but this would of kept you from having the career you have to do.’’

‘’You clearly don’t know me if you think for one second that my career would have passed before my own child. Maybe I wouldn’t be a psychologist, but I would have been happy anyways, I would’ve had a family that loves me and that I love. Maybe Lexa could have tried harder to contact me but she was alone and maybe I didn’t do anything to her in high school but Costia was kind of a friend of mine and I didn’t do anything to stop her, just because I was a little jealous that Lexa had dated Costia. We’ve both made mistakes, but we’re making it up to each other and whatever you think about us, you can just keep it to yourself.’’

Clarke said as she got up from her seat already making her way outside before giving her a chance to reply. Everything she had said to her mother was true and from the way Abby looked, the brunette had thought that she really had done what was best for her daughter. Clarke knew that if she would have stayed for a while longer she would have most likely to forgive her. It’s not that she wanted to, but she could see where the doctor was coming from, doesn’t mean that she should be forgiven so easily, Aden had to grow up without a sire for years because of how Abby acted. If her mother wanted to be forgiven, she was going to have to prove it. 

She decided to shoot a quick text to Lexa, since she had promised to tell her how it went and then headed home since she hadn’t been there in three days. She walked inside her apartment, threw her purse on the counter and dropped on the couch. She opened the tv and let the sound of some random show lull her to sleep.

～

The tv in the living room was opened and playing one of Aden’s favorite shows when the front door opened and Bellamy walked in, a pizza in his hands. As soon as Aden saw Bellamy, or well more precisely the pizza, he jumped down from the couch and ran towards the man.

‘’Uncle Bell! Pizza, pizza, pizza!’’

The little boy jumped up and down excitedly, the noise drawing Lexa’s attention to the both of them.

‘’Bell, hey, I didn’t know you were gonna swing by.’’

‘’Yeah, Gina got pulled in for a late shift so I thought I’d come here and hang out with the two of you?’’

‘’So we’re your second choice, huh? You’ve changed Blake, you’ve changed.’’

She said as a smile was present on their faces, although Aden’s was more about the pizza then the conversation. Bellamy moved to the table in the dining room, closely followed by Aden while Lexa went to go grab plates, glasses and utensils and then walking back to the table where the two others were already sitting. 

The pizza wasn’t there for long, but they stayed at the table for close to an hour before mostly Aden decided that they hadn’t had a movie night in too long and all but forced both of them to the couch without even letting them think to clean up.

The lion king was of course chosen and half an hour into the movie, Aden was sprawled across both their laps, peacefully asleep, which gave Bellamy a chance to have a chat with Lexa.

‘’Hey Lex, I’ve been meaning to ask you how things were going with Clarke around?’’

‘’Bell…’’

‘’I know, I know okay, I’m not trying to be overprotective, I just want to make sure you’re okay and that she’s alright with the both of you.’’

He said as he looked down at Aden.

‘’You realise I’m not Octavia, right?’’

‘’If I thought she’d listen to me, I would give her more advice. Anyways, I just think that you’ve been through enough already and I don’t want you to get hurt again.’’

‘’It’s okay Bell, I swear, she’s been good for Aden.’’

‘’And what about for you?’’

He asked, suddenly a smirk adorning his face.

‘’I thought you were worried like 30 seconds ago, what happened?’’

‘’Remember how you use to make fun of me a little before me and Gina went out and I told you I would get you back? This is me getting you back.’’

‘’I don’t know, she helps a lot around the house and she helps with taking care of Aden…’’

‘’You know that’s not what I meant. Come on Lexa.’’

‘’I don’t know okay, it’s just that, I’m not the same as I was in high school and neither is she, sure I liked her in high school, but now, I’m figuring things out.’’

‘’Good enough for me.’’

Bellamy said as his attention was brought back to the tv, his hand dropping to Aden’s head, going through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I know it's been a while but my exams are over next week so it should get back to regular by then and my baseball season is on a temporary hiatus so I got some time to write this, it's not really good but I felt guilty about not posting for a while so here it is.


	8. Mysteries...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new patient at the hospital brings a whole lot of questions for Clarke.

Clarke walked through Lexa’s front door finding her, Aden and Bellamy sitting on the couch with the tv still opened but obviously had finished the movie from the night before. She still had an hour left before she had to get to work so she had decided to swing by and see Aden before.

The night made her somewhat calm down from her encounter with her mother and tried not to think too much of Abby, which would help keeping her nerves down,especially at work.

She decided to make breakfast since she didn’t really want to wake them up, even if she knew the smell alone of food would wake up the little boy, but she wanted to do something nice for Aden and Lexa.

She found everything to make pancakes and sure enough ten minutes later Aden was up and helping, well, as much as a 4 year old can help anyways. Lexa and Bellamy woke just as Aden started eating. She said good morning to them and the three adults listened to Aden talk about their movie last night.

Once breakfast was over, Bellamy knew that Lexa wanted to have a little talk with Clarke so he grabbed Aden and went upstairs to get him changed, but not before Clarke could say goodbye to him since she had to leave for work in a few minutes.

Once the two alphas went up the stairs, Lexa spoke up,

‘’So, um, I was wondering how things went with your mother.’’

‘’We both said some things, but I don’t think I want someone like that near me, even less around Aden.’’

‘’If you want to talk, I’m here.’’

‘’It’s okay, I think I just need to go to work and try to not think about it.’’

‘’Okay.’’ Before Lexa had a chance to think of something else to say, Clarke stepped forward, wrapping her arms across Lexa’s waist, making any distance between them disappear. 

They stayed close, maybe a little longer than friends would, before Clarke reluctantly pulled back and checked her watch, realizing that she had to leave if she wanted to make it on time for work. She grabbed her briefcase and said goodbye to Lexa before she made her way to her car. 

Once at work, she decided to grab coffee in the cafeteria before going upstairs to try and do some of the paperwork she hadn’t gotten around to yet. She didn’t have any current patients since she was still considered new around and it was a quiet town, even if they sometimes got patients from the towns nearby. If she could, she tried to put off paperwork as much as possible, but she had to do it or Gustus said that he would put her off duty until she did so it was a no brainer. 

She was deep in paperwork when Gustus knocked on her door, she almost fell off her chair.

‘’Well, hello to you too Griffin.’’ Gustus said, sitting down in the chair in front of her desk. ‘’I see you’re finally getting around to your paperwork.’’ He added with a smirk.

‘’Yeah well, I actually like being able to help people and you won’t let me do that unless I finish this pile of crap so…’’

That got a laugh out of the older man, which in turn drew a smile out of the blonde.

‘’So, how’s Aden doing?’’

‘’He’s good, happy. He has officially entered his questioning phase so that’s fun.’’

Just as Gustus was about to ask another question, a nurse came barging in.

‘’Doctor Forester, doctor Griffin, we have an incoming patient, 4 year-old girl found beaten up, unresponsive on scene but talking in the ambulance, she’s 2 minutes out.’’

Both doctors were already halfway out of the door before the nurse had even finished. They barely made it to the ER in time to see the girl being transferred to a bed and she already had a lot of doctors around her, from where Clarke was standing, the little girl seemed in pretty bad shape.

Her and Gustus pushed their way next to the girl’s bed, trying to get a response out of her. Clarke saw the girl crack open her eyes filled with terror and she whispered something, but not loud enough for Clarke to hear because of all the chaos around, before her eyes rolled back and she crashed.

She was quickly rolled away to an OR, somewhere neither Clarke nor Gustus dared enter in a situation like this. They went up to watch the surgery.

～

It took 12 hours, 12 hours to get the bleeds in her stomach to stop, to get the rhythm in her heart back, to make sure that she was going to make it. Once they pulled her out, they took her to the peeds floor. Clarke volunteered to stay the night by her bedside since they still didn’t know who she was, which meant that they couldn’t contact her parents. 

It was around nine o’clock that Clarke was once again brought out of her paperwork, which she had brought with her to the girl’s room, Lexa stood by the door a bag of takeout in hands.

‘’Hey, what are you doing here?’’ Clarke asked while she started putting away her things and Lexa took a seat on the other empty chair.

‘’Gustus called, said that there was something that happened at work and that I should swing by so I figured you would be spending the night here. I dropped Aden off at Bellamy’s for the night and stopped for food since i figured you wouldn’t have eaten either.’’

‘’You, Lexa, are an angel.’’ Clarke said, leaning over to grab the bag of food, drawing a laugh out of Lexa. Clarke immediately dived in and asked how Lexa’s day went. 

The two of them talked until a sharp intake of breath drew their attention away from each other and towards the little girl that was waking up. She looked around, confused, before she tried to get up on her forearms. Clarke quickly moved forward and stopped the girl from moving too much so that she wouldn’t pull her stitches.

‘’Hey try not to move too much. You’re at the hospital, something bad happened but you’re okay now.’’

The little girl still looked confused until her eyes landed on Clarke.

‘’Can you tell me your name?’’

‘’C-Charlotte Green.’’

‘’Okay then Charlotte, can you tell me what happened, do you remember anything?’’

Charlotte shook her head. Lexa got up from her chair

‘’It’s okay, you don’t have to worry you’re safe now.’’ Lexa reassured the girl while Clarke went out of the room to get a nurse that Charlotte was up. Lexa was ushered out of the room, letting the doctors do their job in checking up on Charlotte. 

Clarke had decided to stay over since her next shift started in half an hour and Lexa went back home, not before picking Aden up from Bellamy’s. Clarke took a quick shower and change before she headed back inside Charlotte’s room where the girl had fallen back asleep.

Clarke had been put as the girl’s official psychologist which meant that she had been granted access to her file. The doctors had reached the conclusion that Charlotte’s condition wasn’t an accident, the bruises on her body match human hands, adult hands. Which was most likely meant that she was abused and it was reported that there were some old broken bones that hadn’t healed properly, so the odds were that her abuser was someone close in her social circle.

It would be at least a week or two before she could get released, anytime before that and she could risk pulling her stitches or just injuring herself further, which meant that hopefully Charlotte would tell her who had done this and that they would be able to contact her parents, whoever they were.


	9. It can't be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone spends time at the hospital and an unpleasant surprise only brings trouble.

Over the next few days, Charlotte had been spending more and more time awake and today was the first day of her physical therapy. Since she still refused to tell anyone who her parents were, Clarke would mostly hang out at the hospital, close to Charlotte. The two of them have had two sessions and the blonde still hadn’t gotten much out of the girl.

Since she spent most of her time at the hospital, Clarke hadn’t really been home or at Lexa’s, but Lexa being Lexa, she made sure to bring dinner every night and sometimes Aden would be with her, she also would sometimes sneak in a desert Charlotte liked, and even if it was kind of completely against the rules, Clarke didn’t really care since it seemed to make the little girl happier. 

Charlotte and Aden had also seemed to get along pretty well, Aden actually made her say more than Clarke did. He would sometimes bring a couple of toys and they would both play together for a couple of hours. What Clarke hated the most was the fact that Aden and Lexa had to leave at night, but they would stick around as long as they could and it was Clarke’s choice to stay there so she couldn’t really complain.

After 24 hours, the hospital had called the police so that they could try to find who’s Charlotte’s parents were, but they still weren’t any closer to an answer. Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy and Gina had swung by, even if they hadn’t stayed long, Clarke was glad that they had stopped by. 

The physical therapist seemed nice and Clarke found that he wasn’t pushing Charlotte too much but at the same time he wasn’t taking it easy either, something that she liked. Charlotte was understandably exhausted after but she had done great and she had taken up to 10 steps before having to sit down, which was amazing. Her wounds were healing nicely and the doctors had had time to look more carefully into the abuse theory, convincing anyone that the girl was a perfect case for it. The PTSD, the secrecy, the old broken bones, it all matched, even if the girl wouldn’t admit it. Since the girl had done so well, Clarke had decided to text Lexa to tell her to bring Aden and a few sweets over, deciding that the rules could be bent a little.

Half an hour later, Aden ran through the door, Lexa not too far behind, kitkat in hands.Aden immediately climbed up onto Clarke’s lap, who was sat on a chair next to Charlotte’s bed and Lexa took the one on the other side of it. Lexa handed over a candy bar to the girl while Aden started about his day, telling a joke or two in between, making the girl laugh. 

Clarke watched Aden with Charlotte while Lexa watched Clarke, a big smile adorning her face. She still had trouble believing how good Clarke was with Aden, or kids in general. She was happier than she had been in a long time, she thought that Aden was enough and he was, but Clarke just made it… better. She still hung out with her friends and went to work, but now, when she came home, Clarke would sometimes be there, making dinner or playing with Aden, which usually ends up with double the amount of dirt that she use to have, but she still loved it. 

All her life, she figured that she would most likely end up alone, but having someone now, it felt so much better.She couldn’t help staring at the blonde until Clarke’s gaze met hers, the blonde smiled back and turned her attention to Aden once again and Lexa ducked her eyes to the ground, slightly blushing after being caught staring.

Charlotte and Aden talked for almost an hour, going over their days and tv shows they liked until Charlotte fell back asleep, Aden following suit. Clarke laughed at the scene before she put Aden down in the chair and with a nod of her head told Lexa to follow her out of the room.

‘’So, they’re really getting along huh?’’ Clarke said as she made it out of hearing range from the two kids in the next room.

‘’Yeah, I’m happy he’s got her as a friend like Charlotte, I think they’ll be good for each other. I just hope that they can stay in each others lives after they find Charlotte’s family.’’

Clarke had been secretly dreading that moment, she had taken a liking to being around Charlotte, the girl was sweet and just like a bubble of happiness, the blonde still couldn’t believe that anyone would ever lay a finger on her.

‘’Yeah, I just hope that the cops catch whoever did this to her, she didn’t deserve any of it.’’

Lexa just gave her a smile, most likely not really knowing what to say, but trying to lighten up her mood, which work since this was Clarke and Lexa.

～

A few days later, Charlotte had made great progress, she could take walks around the hospital and go outside to play, it wasn’t usually more than half an hour but it was still great. Clarke had started going to sleep at her apartment again and now Aden outright refused not to see Charlotte at least once a day, which, to Lexa, was both annoying and adorable.

Octavia was still on the girl’s case, but so far, nothing had turned up, that is until a missing person’s report a few town’s over, the one that Charlotte was found in. Octavia was a little reluctant to tell Clarke about maybe having found the girl’s family at first, but since the blonde was the girl was Charlotte’s psychologist, she needed to tell both of them, but she figured that she should run it by Clarke first.

The brunette stopped by the hospital after her shift and told Clarke about having most likely found the girl’s family, Clarke had told her to keep her updated. 

Clarke had headed over to diner with Lexa at a diner not too far from the hospital since Bellamy had offered to keep an eye out on Charlotte and Aden. It had been a while since it had been just the two of them, but it didn’t seem to affect them much.

Lexa mostly talked about what Aden and her would do during the day or night, telling Clarke how Aden still loved getting mud everywhere, (and Clarke promised she would try to do a wash or two, maybe) and Clarke told Lexa about her days, even if they mostly revolved around Charlotte. They stayed there for over two hours, enjoying their time together until Octavia texted Clarke that the both of them should get to the hospital and fast.

Under ten minutes the two of them were back in Charlotte’s room, Aden and Bellamy back at her side, wires back on her. Footsteps were heard coming down the hallway and everyone’s head turned that way. Octavia walked in first, and after her a blonde walked in. After a second, Lexa was the first to react.

‘’C-Costia?’’

The next sound heard was the spike of the heart monitor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, first, a shout out to Made4Mtns for getting right the Costia/Charlotte connection and second, I'm going to try to have an update every Sunday or Monday, and maybe, exceptionally another chapter on another day of the week, but thank you all of you for the Kudos and comments and hits, it makes my day and finally happy Saint-Jean to anyone who celebrates it (even if this is a day and a few minutes late), have a nice night! :)


	10. Don't make me do anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out who Charlotte's mother is, a confrontation happens and there's a little bit of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: language

Heads turned towards the girl’s body, Clarke reacting first and moving to her bedside, checking her pulse before anyone else could react. Octavia was next, all but running out of the room to go get Charlotte’s doctor while Lexa grabbed Aden, putting him on her hip as she walked out, trying to calm him down, with Bellamy not too far behind.

A few doctors and nurses came rushing in, checking on Charlotte’s vitals, Clarke following Lexa and Bellamy just outside of the room, still able to see everything happening inside the room. After a minute or two, they were rolling Charlotte’s bed out of the room and to the OR. Costia had moved aside, out of the staff’s way, but she wasn’t planning on leaving, at least not anytime soon. 

Clarke and Lexa watched Charlotte being rolled down the hallway before they moved their attention to Costia. Lexa moved Aden down to the floor, giving a look to Bellamy, one he knew all too well, before he grabbed the pup’s hand and walked them down to the cafeteria. Once Aden was out of earshot Lexa could practically hear Clarke let out a kind of little constant growl, which wasn’t exactly helping her hopes of this not turning violent.

If glares could kill, Costia would be ten feet under, and with all the pheromones that Clarke was producing, any other alpha would have been on their knees, but since Costia was still pretty powerful, she didn’t show how much she was affected by it, but Lexa though, it was hitting her, hard.

‘’We know what you did.’’ Clarke said, her hands balling into fists, trying very hard to stay calm.

‘’Oh and what would that be?’’ Costia answered, plastering a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms, silently challenging the other alpha.

‘’You hit her, you used your own pup as a punching bag and for what? You wanted to feel powerful? And you’re doing that by hitting a child, yeah real powerful alpha you are.’’

‘’Oh, you think I’m the one hitting her? What would make you think of that?’’

‘’I don’t know, maybe the bruises, the broken bones, the panic attack she just had by seeing you?’’

‘’Well,’’ Costia took a few steps closer, still standing in spite of her body telling her to submit to the other alpha, hearing the blonde’s becoming louder. ‘’I don’t see how you could prove it, assuming that I’m the one doing it.’’

Clarke was a second away from hitting the other woman when Octavia, who had came out of nowhere apparently, shoved a hand between them and pushed Costia a few steps back.

‘’Clarke, calm down, don’t do anything stupid.’’

‘’Stupid, it’s not stupid, she deserves it, we all know what she’s doing to Charlotte!’’

Octavia was about to add something when Lexa let out a tiny whimper besides them, bringing Clarke’s attention to her. Lexa looked as if her knees were about to let go from under her, prompting Clarke to wrap an arm around her waist. The blonde started to lead Lexa in the other way, sending protectives pheromones to try and soothe her, and before she could even take two steps forward, Costia decided that instead of letting them walk away, she would open her trap again.

‘’Look at that, you got Griffin wrapped around your little finger, maybe I was wrong, maybe you are a little slut, sleeping her way around, come on Griffin you can tell me, is she really that good in the sack?’’ The other alpha asked, a smirk plastered on her face, trying to rile them up. 

Clarke let go of Lexa, hoping that she could support herself for a little while and walked forward towards Costia, only stopping once she was in the alpha face.

‘’Listen and listen close, I will make sure you will never, ever be able to lay another finger on Charlotte for the rest of your miserable life and I see, hear, or even think you went near Lexa and tried to hurt her again, I will make that there isn’t a body part of yours that will be able to go get help and I’ll make sure no one finds you. And to answer your pathetic rant, no we’re not sleeping together, but anyone would be damn lucky to have her as their omega because she is the most amazing person I know, but don’t spent too much time on it ‘cause you will never be around her again.’’

Before Costia could answer, Lexa let out another small whimper, this time not because of the angry pheromones, and Clarke was back by her side in a flash, replacing the brunette’s hand on her shoulder and wrapping her arm around her waist, leading them up to her office. Once there, she made sure to close the door behind them and she walked Lexa over to the small couch she kept in there, laying the brunette down before she moved to get up, but a hand wrapped around her wrist, preventing her from moving. She looked down to see that Lexa’s eyes were screaming a silent plea for her to stay, to not go anywhere.

‘’Hey, it’s okay, I’m just going to grab my phone and I’ll be back in a second, okay?’’ Clarke waited for Lexa barely perceptible nod before getting to her feet and grabbing her phone from the pocket of her blazer and returning back to Lexa’s side. 

The minute she sat down, Lexa moved so that she was pressed up against Clarke’s side, the blonde immediately wrapping an arm around her shoulders, bringing her in closer. Clarke shot a quick text to Bellamy, then she put her phone in her back pocket and laid her head on Lexa’s, hearing Lexa’s breathing calm down up until she fell asleep, knowing that the pheromones had taken a lot out of her, Clarke soon followed her lead, falling asleep her omega in her arms.

～

Clarke was woken up by a small hands pulling lightly on her hair. She slowly opened her eyes to find Aden trying to wake her up.

‘’Hey buddy, what’s up?’’ The blonde asked as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes with one arm, the other still wrapped around Lexa, the other woman having apparently moved onto her lap.

‘’Charlotte is in her room…’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, I'll try to make them a little longer and this is the first time I've tried to write something a/b/o so if any of you have any advice on how to do the hole pheromones/mates/wolf things, it would be welcomed.


	11. Don't get too comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costia plays one of her cards but Clarke and Lexa still have all their deck hidden

Lexa was still a little weak at the knees when she woke up from her slumber, but that might have been more from waking up in Clarke’s arms than anything else. Clarke stayed and waited for Lexa to get up before they made their way downstairs, Aden pulling their hands enthusiastically.

Once there, they found Charlotte in her room, still asleep from the surgery. Clarke went to the desk not too far and grabbed the girl’s chart, walking back into the room. She looked it over and it said that the surgery was successful and that she should wake up anytime soon. Her surgery had taken a few hours and there were no complications so she should heal up nicely.

It said that she had torned her stitches when her heartbeat had spike because of her panic attack. Her doctor recommended a few more therapy sessions and it said that her release date had been pushed back. Her physical therapy was also put on hold for the next few days, to try and make sure that everything was okay and that she didn’t harm herself further.

Clarke knew that Charlotte was going to be disappointed, she had taken a liking to walking around and hanging out with Aden. The file also said that the panic attack was provoked by something, so that was also a subject that they would like Charlotte to talk about with Clarke.

Aden was already sat on one of the chair’s by Charlotte’s bedside while Lexa was leaning against the door frame. She walked ahead and leaned on the other side of the door, watching Aden grab Charlotte’s hand and murmuring to her, probably the games he thought that they were going to be able to play once she was better.

The two women kept their heads forward up until they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Lexa was the first to turn her head, not too long before Clarke, Aden soon coming to their side. Costia was walking towards them, a customary smirk on her lips and another woman walking beside her who looked colder than the Antarctic glaciers.

‘’Costia, what are you doing here? Haven’t you done enough?’’ Clarke asked as she subconsciously took a few steps forward, shielding Lexa a little without realising it.

‘’I’m Nia Queen, I’m miss Green’s lawyer. Since she is Charlotte’s mother, she is requesting that you be denied to her room.’’ 

‘’What? No you can’t do that.’’ Lexa asked as she grabbed the papers Nia was holding, looking them over.

‘’Mommy, don’t let her take Charlotte away.’’ Aden asked as he pulled a little on Lexa’s hand, bringing her attention to him.

‘’Don’t worry baby.’’ The brunette said as Clarke took the papers from her hand, also giving them a once over, and Lexa pulled Aden up on her hip. After looking at the papers, Clarke shook her head and wrapped an arm around Lexa’s waist and started leading them away.

‘’This is not over.’’

‘’Oh and miss Griffin, we will also be requesting for a change of psychologist, seeing as you may be too close to your patient.’’

Now it was Lexa’s turn to lead them away as Clarke was practically fuming. Before they turned the corner, Lexa was able to see Costia entering Charlotte’s, she swore she was going to try everything she could to keep the girl safe.

〜

Gustus had given Clarke the rest of the day and the next day off, so she quickly packed up her things after Lexa had offered her a ride to her house, guessing that the blonde would want to hang out with Aden. 

Bellamy had left a little after Charlotte was back in her room, after bringing Aden up to Clarke’s office, shooting a text to Lexa saying that he had a dinner planned with Gina. And Clarke couldn’t really say that it bothered her much since it allowed her more time to spent with Lexa and Aden.

The drive wasn’t all that long and Clarke learned that Lexa had also taken a few days off from work, knowing that Aden was going to be hit pretty hard with the fact that he couldn’t see Charlotte for a while, at least they hoped it was only a while.

Once there Clarke told Lexa that she would tell Aden about the situation and even if Lexa had seemed to want to disagree, Clarke had told her she wanted to be there for him so Lexa nodded and told her she would get started on dinner since it was getting late and none of them had eaten anything.

Clarke walked up the stairs and up to Aden’s room, where the pup was on his bed, rolling one of his toy trucks around.

‘’Hey Aden, can I talk to you for a second?’’ Clarke took a place next to Aden, the boy moving aside a little and bringing his attention to her. He nodded his head and Clarke started fiddling with her fingers.

‘’This is about Charlotte’’ His eyes grew in a second. ‘’Is she okay?’’ The blonde placed a hand on his shoulder. ‘’Yeah, she’s okay buddy, but um, we can’t, we can’t go back to see her.’’

‘’What? Why can’t we go back?’’

‘’There are some people that keeping her away.’’

‘’Are they bad people?’’

‘’Yeah sweetie, but we’re going to try to make sure she’s okay, alright?’’ Aden nodded once and Clarke smiled back at him. He seemed a little sad, but hearing Clarke say that she was going to do her best to keep his friend safe.

‘’Thank you mama.’’ The little boy moved forward and wrapped his arms around Clarke’s neck, the blonde almost pulling back at once hearing the word Aden used, smiling from ear to ear . Unbeknown to them that while Lexa had climbed the stairs to grab another shirt from her room, she had heard the last of their conversation, and she had to take in a sharp breath once she heard Aden call Clarke mama, although Clarke didn’t seem that affected by it.

A couple of seconds later, Clarke walked out of the room, seeing Lexa leaning against the wall not too far from Aden’s room.

‘’I guess you heard that huh?’’ Lexa only nodded once, trying to hide her smile. ‘’And are you okay with it? ‘Cause I mean if you don’t him to call me that it’s okay really, I don’t mind.’’ The blonde said, a little sad and scared at what Lexa’s answer could be.

‘’Clarke, I’m happy he said it, don’t worry.’’

‘’You’re really okay with it?’’

‘’Of course.’’

Lexa could see that Clarke’s eyes were watery and Clarke all but launched her, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist, practically lifting her up from the floor.

‘’Thank you.’’ As the blonde pulled back, her stomach growled, pulling a small laugh out of Lexa.

‘’Come on, pizza should be here soon.’’

‘’Pizza? I thought you said you were cooking?’’

‘’Yeah, but I haven’t gone grocery shopping for a while and I figured you and Aden might want something else than a salad so…’’

Clarke smiled and walked ahead, down the stairs, closely followed by Lexa, the two woman deciding to already put up the things they were going to need to dinner at the table.

〜

The next morning, Clarke had decided that she would head to the station to visit Octavia on her shift at the station. Once there, she noticed that there weren’t many officers, but that was most likely due to the fact that this was the only station for a few towns and that there weren’t a lot of people in their jurisdiction. 

It hadn’t taken long to find Octavia’s desk and she sat down at the chair next to it, drawing O’s attention to her.

 

‘’Hey Clarke, what are you doing here?’’

‘’I wanted to come say hi, and there’s something I wanted to ask you.’’

‘’Let me guess, this is about Charlotte.’’

‘’You heard?’’

‘’That Nia Queen is Costia’s lawyer, yeah, I didn’t think she would ever come back to town though.’’

‘’Wait, you know her?’’

‘’Nia’’ Clarke nodded in confirmation. ‘’Yeah, she had a case two years ago and the lawyer she was going against died mysteriously, we figured out that she did it, but she got off on a technicality, everyone knows she’s guilty and that she’s dirty but she left before we could get anything else on her. I’m guessing you’re here to ask if we’re looking into Charlotte’s life?’’

Once again the blonde nodded. ‘’I’m not suppose to say but when the hospital declares abuse on anyone, we have to investigate so as soon as we were notified, we opened a case and we’ve been looking into this for a while. We have some evidence that it was her mother, Costia, that did it since she isn’t really close to anyone else and we also have her medical records and the fact that Costia didn’t report her missing for almost a week is also not helping her case. I’ll try to keep you updated on what i can tell you okay?’’

When Clarke walked out of the precinct, she felt a little better, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to do a little digging of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's late, bit its a little longer than usual and I'll try to have an additional one for Wednesday if I can.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments they really make my day.
> 
> See you next time:)


	12. Alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa have a day together

After Clarke had left the precinct, she had gotten a text from Lexa asking her if she wanted to get breakfast at her house, which she had of course said yes. She knocked and Aden had come by to answer it, excited to see Clarke, if him practically jumping into her arms was any indication.

‘’Mama!’’

Clarke bent just in time to catch him and lifted him, his arms wrapping around her, still a little in shock that Aden called her that, as she closed the door behind him and walked over into the kitchen, to find Lexa still in pj’s and since Aden was still in them too, she figured they had a lazy morning in.

‘’Hey Lexa.’’ Clarke let Aden down on the ground and he ran over to the table, climbing onto a chair at the table. The two women had gotten more comfortable around each other and so they hugged each other before Clarke pulled back and went to sit next to Aden at the table.

‘’We’re making pancakes this morning and I’m assuming you’re hungry.’’ Lexa said as she turned back over the oven and Clarke took a look around the kitchen, noticing how it looked messier than Lexa usually would, which most likely meant that Aden had had a part in making breakfast.

‘’Thanks, I’m starving.’’ The ‘as always’ Lexa muttered was ignored by Clarke, save for a small smile. 

Clarke kept up the small talk with Aden, Lexa throwing in a few comments here and there until breakfast was ready. Lexa ate a reasonable two while as Clarke and Aden ate five, each. Aden practically swallowed them down, barely chewing at all and before the other two had time to finish one, he was asking to go watch tv, which of course they had agreed to.

The two women finished around the same time and Clarke helped out with the dishes. Once done, the two of them walked out into the living room and plopped down onto the couch, one on each side of Aden, the pup immediately spread himself out, taking up a lot more space than a boy his size really should be able to take. They watched up to about halfway through the lion king before Bellamy walked inside the room.

‘’Hey, I was wondering if Aden was free today?’’ He said as he sat down on the arm of the couch, amused by the way Aden was sitting, or lying in this case.

‘’You got something planned?’’

‘’Figured the two of you could get a little rest while me and Aden have a men’s day, you okay with that little man?’’ Aden was already half-way up the stairs by the time he finished his sentence.  
‘’Is it okay with the two of you, I mean if you already had plans I can just go.’’

‘’No it’s okay Bell, we were just gonna finish the movie and then I don’t know. What do you got planned?’’

‘’I thought we could go to this monster truck show near by.’’

‘’Sounds good, just don’t buy him every toy truck there.’’

He smiled as they heard Aden come running back down the stairs, completely dressed.

‘’You ready to go buddy?’’ Aden nodded and quickly grabbed Bellamy’s hand and pulled him out the door, leaving the two women alone. 

‘’So,our family day just went out of the window.’’ Once Clarke realized what she had said, she quickly tried to take what she said back. ‘’Not that we’re, the three of us, I mean-’’

‘’Clarke, it’s fine I get it and you’re right we are a family. So don’t worry about that.’’ Lexa answered with a small, ducking her gaze to the floor, her cheeks reddening a little.

‘’So, what do you want to do now that we have the day to ourselves, or if you wanted to be alone I could just go home.’’ 

‘’Actually, there’s this little trek not too far that opened a year ago, I was wondering if you wanted to go, Aden loves it, it goes through the woods and follows a little stream. Not a lot of people use it so it’s nice and there aren’t many interruptions either.”

“It sounds nice, but I think I need coffee before that, would it be okay if we stopped somewhere on the way there?” Clarke already had her keys in hand and Lexa was grabbing her jacket.

“Sure.” And with that, they were out of the door.

〜

After a short stop at Starbucks, the two of them were at the trail and like Lexa had said, there weren't a lot of people there, which basically meant a dog and his owner. With their respective coffee, they headed into the trail, which Lexa said was about 45 minutes long.

‘’So how are things at the library?’’

‘’They’ve been pretty good, same as usual really, Ms. Grayson came by and said that her son passed the bar last week and that he should be back in town soon, but that’s the only piece of gossip I have.’’ Clarke smiled at that, remembering how Ms. Grayson use to brag about her son in high school, even though he was younger than anyone in their class.

‘’It’s nice, the town hasn’t changed much since I left huh?’’

 

‘’No not really, although I don’t think the town changes as much as the people who live in it make it change. Can I ask what made you come back?’’ When Lexa saw that Clarke was getting uncomfortable she added, ‘’You don’t have to if you don’t want to.’’

‘’No, no it’s fine, but would you mind if we talked about this at your house, it’s just that, I think this is just a little too public.’’ ‘’Sure.’’ The two of them turned on their heels and went straight to the car. A half hour later they were back inside Lexa’s house, the trip fort and back taking longer than the actual walk, but that’s not the matter at the moment.

Lexa was first to discard of her jacket and shoes and taking a place on one side of the couch while Clarke took her time, putting her shoes aside and her jacket inside the closet, taking slow steps to the couch and sitting on the opposite side of Lexa. 

‘’Where do I start. Finn and I met a few months before my residency, he was handsome and charming, the perfect omega really, I met his friends and I didn’t really have any so it was nice, what I didn’t see is that when I took extra shifts, the hours took a toll on him and a few weeks after my internship we broke up and by the end of the night I was back in town.’’

Lexa had slowly moved nearer to the blonde up until she was pressed up against her, an arm around Clarke as Clarke leaned on Lexa’s shoulder. It wasn’t the fact that she missed Finn that much as much as she missed being in a relationship. She couldn’t deny that having Lexa near her felt a hundred times better than being near Finn ever had.

It hadn’t taken a genius for Clarke to figure out that she still had feelings for Lexa, hell, Raven had practically written it on her forehead because apparently it was ‘so obvious it should be written on your forehead with a bright green sharpie’.

What Clarke didn’t know is that Lexa’s old feelings had also been resurfacing. Sure, she had done her best to ignore it, but feelings like that were hard to keep hidden. With the past few weeks of getting closer, it was kind of getting hard for Lexa to keep her head on straight. That and the fact that her heat was due in a few weeks definitely wasn’t helping.

They had changed since high school, a lot, but Lexa had learned that Clarke had gotten so much nicer from what she remembered, something that was hard to beat, she also seemed to care a whole lot more, something that Lexa admired so much.

The brunette hated at how someone could just overlook who she was for something as stupid as hours apart, sure Lexa knew it could be difficult, half her friends and family had went through a long education with long hours, but that shouldn’t cause the end of a relationship if you really loved them. 

Just getting Clarke close made Lexa feel calmer, more at ease, something that so far Anya had been able to do. And Lexa had the same effect on Clarke, the alpha felt better, happier than she had before and that was in no small part thanks to Lexa.

So when the brunette went to pull away, Clarke quickly grabbed her arm, keeping the omega close, slowly lifting her own head from Lexa’s shoulders. Clarke lifted her head until her eyes were on Lexa. When the brunette wouldn’t look at her, Clarke lifted one of her hand up to her chin, lifting Lexa’s gaze to hers, their faces too close to be friendly. 

When Clarke moved an inch closer, Lexa didn’t move. When Clarke moved her hand from her chin to her cheek, Lexa leaned on her hand, when Clarke moved forward and stopped barely a half an inch from Lexa’s lips, Lexa closed her eyes, her breathing quicker than it was a second ago. When Clarke’s lips met Lexa’s, the brunette let out a small whimper, prompting Clarke to wrap her other arm around Lexa’s waist. When Clarke softly bit Lexa’s bottom lip, the brunette let out a small surprised moan, the blonde taking the opportunity to slip her tongue inside Lexa,s mouth.

When Lexa wrapped both her arms around Clarke’s neck, the blonde moved her hand down to the brunette’s leg, bringing Lexa to straddle her. When the kiss began to heat up, Clarke moved her hands down to Lexa’s waist, bringing Lexa closer. When Lexa began grinding on Clarke, the blonde’s hands seemed to develop a mind of their own and moved down to her ass, encouraging the brunette’s movements.

When Clarke slipped one of her hands under Lexa’s shirt, Lexa let out another sound, one that was soon followed by a ringtone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um... From now on just assume everything's going to be a day late...
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long, someone had asked about more Clexa time and I figured that there's only so much slow burn one can take, no promises but I'll try to have another one out around Sunday.
> 
> I love to hear what you guys think so just let me know in the comments below.
> 
> C U Soon :)


	13. Hold me in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa time and Aden spends the day with Bellamy and the two of them and Gina have a talk.

Lexa froze when she heard the ringtone, to sound being unheard by Clarke, too concentrated on Lexa, but she noticed something was wrong when the brunette stopped responding to her touches.

‘’Lexa are you okay?’’ Clarke asked as she pulled back a little to get a better look at the brunette’s face.

‘’Yeah, yes, it’s just that um, your phone is ringing.’’

‘’Oh yeah, I should get that,’’ Clarke said and Lexa moved one of her legs over Clarke’s lap, sitting next to the blonde while Clarke took her phone that was on the floor having been knocked on the floor during their make out session.

‘’Hey Octavia… Yeah no... wait what happened?... That’s impossible, they wouldn’t have… What do mean they just left… Okay yeah, talk to you later.’’

‘’Who was that?’’

‘’It was Octavia, she said that Charlotte was released about an hour ago against the doctor's orders and the cops were notified an hour later. The only thing we can do is wait for the cops to do their jobs.’’ Clarke said as she brought her head down to her hands, sighing loudly.

‘’You never told me what happened with Octavia this morning.’’

‘’Oh yeah, she said that there was an opened investigation on her and that they were pretty sure that Costia is her abuser, but they don’t have enough evidence to arrest her so all we can do is watch and hope we catch her when and if she makes a mistake.’’

Lexa moved aside and took one of Clarke’s hands in hers. They could talk about them later but right now Clarke needed uncomplicated right now. So after taking her hand, she lifted Clarke off of the couch and walked with her to the stairs, letting go of her hand for barely a few seconds to grab a water bottle from the fridge, and then grabbing her hand once again and leading her to her bedroom, figuring that the blonde should probably sleep a little since it seemed that the last few days had taken a toll on Clarke.

Clarke seemed confused when Lexa lead them into her bedroom, although she hadn’t really known anywhere else they could go on the second floor since Aden wasn’t in the house.

‘’What are we doing in your room?’’

Without a word, Lexa brought Clarke next to her bed and pushed a little on her shoulder so that the blonde would sit down.

‘’You should um, you should get comfortable.’’

‘’You planning on trying something.’’ Clarke sort of regretted the words out of her mouth until she saw how red Lexa was turning, then she turned a little bit smug.

‘’That wasn't, it wasn’t what I was, I mean-’’

‘’ Lexa relax I was just messing with you.’’

‘’Oh okay, I just meant get comfortable to sleep because you look tired like you haven’t slept in a few days.’’

And Clarke without bothering to answer quickly got rid of her jeans, acting as if there wasn’t even anyone else in the room, although Lexa did notice, if her spinning on her heels so fast that sonic would be jealous was any indication, making Clarke a little smug about it.

The blonde opened the covers and sat down, pulling them over her legs and telling Lexa that she was decent. When Lexa turned back, Clarke saw that she was still a little red and that her eyes were cast downwards, something that Clarke found incredibly cute.

‘’You okay there?’’

‘’Y-Yeah I’m fine, so I guess I’ll just leave you to it then.’’ Lexa made a move to walk away when Clarke’s arm shot out from its previous position to grab her wrist.

‘’Wait, would you, could you maybe stay, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.’’

‘’Yeah, um s-sure.’’

When Clarke saw that the brunette was standing around awkwardly she told her that she too looked tired and that she should also get comfortable. Before she changed, Lexa asked Clarke to turn around, which Clarke eventually did, but not before letting out a laugh. 

A few seconds later she told Clarke that she could turn around. When she did, she saw Lexa stand there awkwardly and she shuffled over and opened the covers. She finally took the time to look at what Lexa was wearing, a pair of shorts and a shirt that looked too big for her and when the blonde gave it a second look, she saw that it was the shirt she had left here a few weeks ago when it had been dirtied up from playing with Aden. The blonde tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach at seeing the omega in her clothes and waited for Lexa to get in. 

Lexa slowly sat down and pulled back the covers, staying stiff as a board. Clarke carefully pushed down on Lexa’s shoulder so that she would be lying down and she wrapped an arm around her waist, leaving a little bit of space between them in case Lexa didn’t want to be this close, hoping to make Lexa more comfortable, remembering how the tension had gone away when a few weeks ago Lexa had had a nightmare and Clarke had held her through the night. To the blonde’s surprise, Lexa slipped closer to Clarke eliminating any space that was left. Clarke lowered her head until it was buried in Lexa’s neck and the brunette laid her head on the blonde’s chest. It barely took any time for them to fall asleep. 

〜

After the show had ended, and Bellamy caving in to buy Aden a few of the toy trucks, Bellamy brought Aden back to his place. Gina had texted him a half hour ago saying that she had gotten off of work earlier than supposed and that she had brought pizza on the way home, enough for the three of them.

Bellamy had wanted to spend the day with Aden but he also wanted the opinion of Aden on something. So once they were home, Gina was on the couch in front of the tv with the pizza box opened. Aden asked if he could have some and before they knew, over half of the pizza was gone.

They waited a little bit before they asked his opinion.

‘’Hey Aden, we were wondering if you could give us your opinion on something.’’ Aden turned his attention to them, leaving his new toys aside.

‘’Me and Auntie Gina were thinking that maybe we could foster someone.’’ Around two years ago, the two of them had gotten tested and found out that they were both incapable of having children. It had been devastating for the both of them, but recently they had been trying to get a fostering license and it had passed a few days ago.

‘’What’s fostering?’’

‘’It’s like having a really long sleepover. There is one little girl or boy that doesn’t have a home and we would be offering them one, what do you think about that.’’

‘’It’s like you’re giving them a family?’’ Aden asked. Gina and Bellamy exchanged a look and then looked back at down at Aden.

‘’Yeah buddy, so what do you think about that?’’

‘’It sounds so cool.’’ The boy said and then proceeded to hug them both. They were relieved that telling Aden went well since he hung out at their house and around them a lot and having a foster child would mean that they would eventually have to meet and hang out together so they were a little worried about how he would react. Soon after the hugs, the boy went back to playing with his toys and Bellamy pulled Gina into his arms.

About two hours later, Bellamy drove Aden home and when no one answered he used his keys to get. He’s had a key ever since Aden was born, if Lexa ever had a late night at the library he would either bring Aden at home with him or sometimes they would sleep at Lexa’s house. So when he went upstairs, sort of quietly, he told Aden to go change in his room while he checked in Lexa’s room to find her and Clarke all cuddled up in Lexa’s bed.

He smiled to himself, happy that Lexa was letting Clarke in, and closed the door like it was before. He walked back to Aden’s room and found the boy already in his bed, his toys tucked away. 

‘’Can I ask you something?.’’ The boy questioned whispering as if he was about to ask something that was supposed to be a secret.

‘’Sure buddy.’’

‘’Are mommy and mama getting back together?’’

‘’Why would you think that?’’

‘’Because they act and talk like you and auntie Gina, and mommy looks really happy when mama’s here.’’

‘’Well buddy, you’re going to have to ask your moms about that, but they seem to be getting pretty close. But you got to go to sleep now okay, it’s getting late.’’ Already half out of it, he murmured a ‘good night’ just before he was out for the night. 

Bellamy stayed back for a few minutes until he was sure Aden was asleep and he left a note to Lexa just in case she woke up. He left five minutes later and was back home 15 minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late (again) I'll try to post another one in the week but no promises.
> 
> I love hearing what you think so leave comments and if you have any advice I'm all ears :)


	14. News

Three weeks, it had been three weeks since anyone had heard anything about Charlotte or Costia. There weren’t any new developments in the girl’s case so it had gone cold. Clarke had tried to reach Charlotte but she would always end up getting voice mail. Aden asked a few times about Charlotte, but they couldn’t answer him since they didn’t know anything either. 

Bellamy had went through the proceedings for the fostering license and they had been accepted. Him and Gina had told everyone over a small house party, everyone had been happy for them, Clarke, Anya, Lincoln and Raven had given them a hug while Lexa and Octavia had jokingly told Bellamy to not mess up.

Clarke and Lexa had seemed to go closer over the past few weeks, whether it was from some sort of grieving for letting Charlotte slip through their fingers or it was from spending much more time with Aden. Clarke was all but living at Lexa’s place, crashing on the couch or on some rare occasion where Lexa would get a nightmare, she would sleep there, or twice falling asleep by Aden side in his incredibly small for two person bed.

When Aden would hang out at Bellamy’s, Clarke and Lexa would most likely watch a movie, cuddled up on the couch or go for a small walk in that trail in the woods. The two of them hadn’t spoken about the kiss, leaving it in the air. It’s not that Clarke didn’t want to talk about it or that Lexa hadn’t thought about it, it’s just that both of them were nervous that the other wouldn’t feel the same, even though everyone knew, and by everyone it meant everyone.

Anya and Raven had asked Clarke and Lexa if they could have Aden for the day, having won tickets for the amusement park a half and hour out and of course when they had told him he had jumped up and down so that decision was practically made for them, by 9 am, Raven and Anya picked him up and by 10 am, Clarke and Lexa’s phones were full of pictures of the three of them, Aden smiling in every single one, even though ice cream all around his face.

Like they would do most of the time, they would head out to the local diner and grab something to drink or eat and the go for a small walk. Once parked, Clarke hurried to the other side of the car and opened the door for Lexa, the brunette smiling as she descended the car. The two of them walked side by side into the building, the blonde once again opening the door for the omega as the two of them entered the diner and took a seat at their usual booth in the corner.

Their usual waitress, Irene, came to take their order, the two of them ordering the same as always, 2 milkshakes, one vanilla and one chocolate, because vanilla is too basic Clarke, and a piece of the chocolate cake of the day. All through their impromptu meal, they talked, mostly about their works and Aden. They learned from Irene that there was a new waitress working there, which is who brought the check to Clarke while Lexa was in the bathroom. Clarke hurried to pay, knowing that Lexa would insist on paying, and just as Lexa was sitting down, about to argue that she could pay, the waitress let out that the two of them made a cute couple, which effectively shut them up.

All the way to the trail, they stayed silent, an awkward silence, that is until they were about half way up the trail.

‘’Okay we have to talk about this.’’ The blonde said as she stopped walking.

‘’What are you talking about?’’

‘’This, us, we can’t keep going on ignoring this, we kissed and I’m pretty sure you think about it too, so just, please talk to me.’’

‘’I don’t,’’ Lexa let out a breath, ‘’I have been thinking about it, it’s just that I, I didn’t think you felt the same, I figured that maybe you just needed someone and I just happened to be there.’’

Lexa had stopped looking at Clarke while she said it, and of course Clarke wouldn’t accept that. She took a step closer and she brought her hand up to Lexa’s chin, lifting green eyes to blue ones. 

‘’Of course I have been thinking about it and no it wasn’t that I just needed someone and you happened to be there, I kissed you because I wanted to, not only in that moment but ever since I first saw you after coming back, hell I wanted to ask you out in high school but the day I finally had the guts to do it, I heard you were going out with Costia, so I gave up on that idea. When I first went out with Finn, it was to get over you, how do you think I found out I was into both girls and omegas? It was because there was this cute girl at the back of my class, wearing her glasses and she had such a cute stutter that for me she was funny, adorable and above all else the best person I’ve ever met . And ever since I came back, I only fell harder for the person you are now. I don’t know if you feel the same or even remotely close to what I feel, but if you would let me, us, I want to take a chance, you deserve someone that loves you, someone probably better than me and Aden should get to see his parents together, having the chance like all the other kids.’’

Lexa quickly shook her head in disbelief, that Clarke felt the same as she did, that Clarke thought she wasn’t good enough, even if Lexa thought it was the opposite, even though knowing that arguing about it was pointless.

When Lexa seemed lost, Clarke got confused. Had she been unclear, or too forward? Apparently not since the next thing she knew Lexa had stepped forward, closing the space between them and brought their lips together. Clarke’s eyebrows shot up even though she kissed back, surprised at Lexa’s action. Lexa though, she was sure of what she was doing.

They separated after a few seconds, their foreheads touching, breathing the other’s air. They stayed in their embrace up until Lexa muttered a small ‘yes’ and Clarke pulled back for a second to make sure she heard it right.

She looked into green and she didn’t see any sign of hesitation she said,

‘’Let me take you to dinner.’’

‘’What?’’ 

‘’Let me take you to dinner, tomorrow night at six, I can ask my father to babysit.’’

And Lexa mouth thought faster than her brain when she answered ‘’yes’’ before the blonde had a chance to blink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's late again? Your's truly.
> 
> I'm sorry I'm late as usual and I'm even more sorry to say that I have a tournament in Chicago so I doubt that I'll be able to post but I'll try as soon as I'm back.
> 
> Also hearing your thoughts makes my day so please leave a comment ;)
> 
> C u next time :)


	15. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa go on their date.

Clarke was nervous, like more nervous than when she past her intern tests. She had planned her date with Lexa with the help of her father, whom had of course jumped at the chance to babysit Aden. Since Clarke had expressed wishes that Aden weren’t to meet Abby, at least not yet, Jake had asked Abby to take a shift at the hospital, which she had some what reluctantly accepted since she was still trying to get into everyone’s good graces.

Since the Griffin’s have lived in this town for a long time, pretty much everyone around knew them, so when Jake, at his daughter's request, called one of the fanciest restaurant in town, it wasn’t that hard to have a reservation.

Clarke planned to go eat and then come back to the house by walking since the building was only a twenty minute walk from their- Lexa’s house. She intended to treat Lexa with everything she deserved and she wanted to make sure that it was going to be a night that the brunette would remembered, and boy would they.

Luckily while she was in Boston she had attended a few galas which meant that she had a few fancy clothes. She had a dress or two and also a few tailor made suits. After trying all of those and herself not making the decision she asked her father’s opinion (something she hadn’t done since high school, and something she hoped she wouldn’t have to do again), Jake had told her to go with one of her suit, the one with the black pants and blazer coupled with a white dress shirt and a black skinny tie and heels that made her taller (hopefully) than Lexa, the older alpha saying that it made her seem more authoritize and despite knowing that Lexa had a certain… affinity for her cleavage, she couldn’t deny that the suit and the heels did wonders for her ass. She decided to put her hair up in a high ponytail and just a touch of make up. 

She had texted Lexa earlier telling her that she would swing by around 6 since their reservation was at 6:30 pm, so she grabbed her wallet and left her home.

〜  
After coming back from their walk it had taken a long time for Lexa to fall asleep, so as you can imagine, she was quite on edge when she got Clarke’s text. It was barely even nine and already she was stressing about their date. So she waited until she thought it was appropriate to not get teased by Anya, so basically three hours before six.

Raven had burst through her door in a very Raven-ly fashion, that meaning incredibly loud with no subtlety at all, but it was her thing, a little like blowing up stuff. Anya was close behind her, 2 coffee cups in hand, handing one over to Lexa and laughing at how her girlfriend could make an entrance. Aden who had been watching tv turned and ran into Raven's arms even though they had seen each other the previous day.

While Rave kept Aden busy, Anya and Lexa went upstairs to talk a little, something they hadn’t done in a while.

‘’So big date tonight huh?’’ She said with a teasing grin.

‘’I didn’t invite you here to tease me, you’re here to help me.’’

‘’You didn’t really invite me as much as beg me to come here.’’

‘’Potato, patato, so are you going to help or not?’’

Anya out right laughed at Lexa, finding it hilarious at how the date that was hours away could get her so on her nerves.

‘’Okay so first, you’re going to stop worrying that much, it’s going to give you wrinkles and then you are taking a shower.’’

‘’Are you saying that I smell?’’

‘’Yes now off into the shower you go.’’ Anya said as she pushed, well shoved Lexa towards the bathroom and then opening her phone to past the time. 45 minutes, that’s how long it took Lexa to shower, although it helped some of her stress to go away.

‘’What the hell took you so long?’’ The dirty blonde asked as she sat up from where she had decided to lay down on Lexa’s bed.

‘’I was taking a shower, there isn’t a time limit on it.’’

‘’Yeah whatever you say. Now lose the towel.’’ When Lexa turned around with a raised eyebrow, Anya only gave her a smirk, went into the brunette’s closet and started throwing clothes onto the bed. Lexa rolled her eyes and started trying on clothes. It took an hour but they settled on a green dress that was about knee length.

They had about an hour left so Lexa changed back a comfy shirt, even though Anya had said that she was going to have to put it back on in like half an hour, and did her hair, slightly wavy and loose. Next was her make up, light but put emphasis on her green eyes. And Anya recommended that she wore her glasses, even if Lexa really didn’t get why, but Anya only told her that she was going to wear them and that she wouldn’t regret it.

Half an hour before 6, Lexa jumped back into her dress and went down the stairs, she ran her look by Aden and Raven, which had both said that she looked amazing and Jake swung by to get Aden, saying to Lexa, who looked more nervous as minutes past by, that she was going to enjoy herself and not to worry too much.

After a while, just before Lexa started to pick her nails and 2 minutes before six thirty, Clarke knocked on her door. Lexa took her keys and opened the door and then… dropped her jaw to the floor.

Even if she tried, Lexa doubted that she could tear her eyes away. Clarke looked a lot more authoritative in her suit, her body very well defined by her shirt and jacket and with her heels, it brought the blonde around an inch taller than herself. And then came the blue orbs that had her completely enthralled. 

Not that Clarke was faring much better, looking Lexa up and down, spending an extra time on her forever going legs and then up to the color of the dress, then up to her plump lips and landed on her eyes. She couldn’t help the turn of her lips or the fact that her pupils dilated. 

It took a few moments for each one to break out of their little bubble, at least Lexa did with a blush, which also made Clarke look away. Silently the blonde moved back a little to let Lexa step out and lock her door. Once that was done, Clarke hurriedly made her way to the passenger side of her car, opening it just before Lexa reached it. Once again Lexa smiled and sat down and Clarke closed the door, moving to the driver’s side. 

There was a comfortable silence for the drive and again, Clarke was fast enough to open Lexa’s door for her. Since Lexa hadn’t stopped smiling, it was hard to say that she smiled once more, but it at least almost split from ear to ear. From just the ride over, Clarke had paid more attention than any previous date Lexa had so she was already swooning. 

Lexa was incredibly impressed that Clarke managed to get reservations on such quick notice, but the Griffin name help an important place around here so then again it would have helped a lot. Clarke lead her inside with a hand on the small of her back and the two women walked toward a table in the corner, a little more secluded from the rest. They ordered their drinks and started conversation.

‘’So how did you manage to get reservations at this place? This is like the fanciest place around.’’

‘’My dad knows someone that works here so he called in a favor. Is it okay? I mean I know it’s like maybe a lot for a first date, but I wanted to, you know, make a good impression.’’ Lexa grabbed the hand that Clarke had put on the table during her little rant.

‘’Clarke, relax, it’s fine, I’m enjoying myself and it’s really nice so you are doing very well.’’ Clarke let out an audible breath, relieved that so far it was going well. She was well aware that Lexa had taken her hand, but she had no intentions to pull it away and apparently so did Lexa.

‘’So how has it been going at work, any new books come in?’’ And only that sentence launched Lexa in a world of her own, telling her all about the new books ‘oh Into the Water seems so thrilling’ and ‘The Historian looks so good’ and the to her favorite books, ‘you should read NYPD Red it’s so amazing’ and ‘Dunkirk is such an amazing view on all that happened then’. The brunette noticed that she had been very animatedly talking about books when their drinks arrived, a glass of red wine for her and scotch on the rocks for Clarke, god the woman was really fitted for a daddy kink wasn’t she, anyways, once she realised it, she abruptly stopped talking and looked down.

‘’Hey no, none of that, don’t ever feel embarrassed for talking about something you love and I liked you talking about books, it was also pretty much adorable so don’t you ever think otherwise okay?’’ When Lexa did move, Clarke put two of her fingers under her chin, bringing the omega,s gaze to hers. ‘’Listen to me, don’t you dare stay silent because someone made you think you weren’t worth an opinion okay? I want to hear everything you want to say, I lik-love hearing your thoughts so don’t you ever be embarrassed about any of them, alright?’’

Lexa nodded, once and barely, but Clarke well, felt it more than saw it but it was still one. Clarke gave her a smile, not expecting one in return and placed her hand back on the table where it was before, hoping that Lexa would grab it again and she did.

～

They ended up having a wonderful meal with great conversation that flowed easily between them. After having finished eating, Clarke told Lexa that she had an idea for dessert and she made sure to make it sound as dirty as possible. When she was done laughing about Lexa’s reaction, she told her that as much as she wanted that, that’s not what she meant. After insisting, very very much, that she would pay the check, Lexa accepted, reluctantly. 

They drove for a little while and Clarke refused to tell Lexa where they were going, but it didn’t take too long for Lexa to recognise where they were. When she looked over at Clarke, all the blonde gave her was a smile and shrug and got out of the car.

Seconds later, they were walking into the same diner they went before every walk they take. This time at the counter was a new waitress one that looked slightly younger than both Clarke and Lexa and quiet obviously an alpha, who had spotted Lexa as soon as she walked in the door.

‘’Hi, what can I do for you?’’ The woman asked, not taking her eyes off of Lexa. Clarke looked between the woman and her omeg- Lexa, her anger already on the rise.

‘’We’ll take two milkshakes, vanilla and chocolate.’’ While Clarke finished their order, Lexa went ahead and sat down at one of the corner booths. Clarke quickly joined her, sitting in front of Lexa. They talked a little while waiting for their shakes which came by a few minutes later with a wink from the other alpha to Lexa, which only put Clarke in a worst mood. 

After staying silent for a few more minutes, Lexa finishing her shake, the brunette noticed how the blonde seemed to be sulking over hers.

‘’Clarke what’s wrong?’’

‘’Nothing.’’ Clarke answered in a clipped tone.’’

‘’Clarke? I thought we were having a good time.’’ Lexa said as she looked down dejectedly, Clarke quickly catching on and tried to fix her mistake.

‘’Hey, no I’m sorry It’s not you, you didn’t do anything it’s just a stupid alpha thing okay? We are having a good time.’’ Clarke offered Lexa a tentative smile, one that was reciprocated. Everything went fine until, again, that waitress showed up, determined to make an impression on Lexa.

While giving Clarke the bill, she also slipped Lexa her phone number telling her ‘call me’ and giving her what was probably supposed to be a seductive wink and now Lexa understood why Clarke was in a mood earlier, but before she had a chance to ask the blonde about it, she heard Clarke let out a growl and threw a twenty on the table before she grabbed Lexa’s hand and all but made her run behind herself, walking fast out of the dinner. 

Again before Lexa had a chance to even open her mouth, Clarke had her pressed up on the passenger side of the car, attacking the omega’s lips with hers. Lexa took a second to take in what was happening - not that she would ever complain to kiss Clarke - and then she started kissing Clarke back, letting the alpha take the lead, a little amused by Clarke’s jealousy.

Clarke let her hands wander down alongside Lexa’s body, finally landing on Lexa’s hips around the same time as she felt Lexa’s arms wrap around her neck. She gently ran her teeth over the omega’s bottom lip, slipping her tongue inside Lexa’s mouth when the other woman let out a small moan. Clarke was quick to take control of the kiss, which of course Lexa had happily let her do. They kissed a few more seconds before Clarke took a step back as if she had been burned, making Lexa open her eyes.

What Lexa saw when she opened her eyes surprised and confused her. Clarke was looking down at her shoes a little like a kicked puppy, as if she had done something wrong, her arms hanging loosely by her side. Lexa moved forward, bringing one of her hands up to Clarke’s cheek. 

‘’Hey what’s wrong?’’ She said as she tried to catch Clarke’s gaze.

‘’I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, I shouldn’t have done that, it wasn’t I didn’t mean to but she was hitting on you and she couldn’t get a clue and then I practically dragged you out here and all but forced you on the car, god I’m just as bad as-’’ Clarke said, her voice low and fragile.

‘’Hey stop that, you didn’t force me to do anything, I followed quite willingly out here and I don’t know if you noticed but I kissed you back and I liked it a lot, okay? You didn’t do anything wrong, you are nowhere near what she ever did to me I don’t think that even if you wanted you couldn’t hurt anyone. So maybe you were a little jealous, I think it was kind of… hot, so don’t worry okay?.’’ 

When Lexa saw that the blonde was slowly absorbing what she had just said, she gently placed her fingers under Clarke’s chin, effectively capturing the ocean blue eyes. She saw Clarke nod and slowly released her hands that had formed fists at some point during their conversation, her previously slumped shoulders raising a little higher.

Lexa didn’t understand why it had gotten such a reaction out of Clarke, nothing she had done had come remotely close to what Costia had done, but for now she knew that Clarke wouldn’t really want to talk about it here and now.

‘’How about we go home?’’ She asked tentatively

‘’Yes please.’’ Clarke said as she already reached over to grab the handle, opening the door for her date. Lexa took the opportunity while she past Clarke, brushing up against her, ‘’And Clarke, you can kiss me like that anytime.’’ The last thing she saw before closing her door was the blush on Clarke’s face and also the smug smile.

They stayed silent for the entire ride, the music talking for them, as soon as Clarke entered the car Lexa slipped her hand in hers, linking their fingers.

Once at Lexa’s house, Lexa made sure to grab Clarke’s hand and she didn’t let it go, even once she unlocked her door, giving the blonde a shy smile and pulling her inside, only being met with little to no resistance. She dropped her keys on the table near the door and took her shoes off, never once letting go of the blonde’s hand. 

Lexa turned around so that they were now facing each other, Clarke bringing their other hands together. The brunette lead them backwards until they were near the couch, sitting down herself then the blonde followed after her..

‘’So…’’ Lexa began, not really knowing what to say.

‘’So, I just- about earlier, I know that I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that and that I reacted bad and I just want to tell you that I never want to hurt you and that’s why I went over board.’’

‘’Clarke it’s okay really, I’m okay. You don’t have to worry every time you do something a little rougher, okay. If there’s something I don’t like I’ll just tell you and jealousy is something that’ll happen so we’ll just have to deal with that and talk to each other, alright? Beside, it was kind of funny.’’ She said as she laughed remembering.

‘’Oh you think it’s funny don’t you.’’ The alpha asked, her smile returned. ‘’Yeah, yes I do.’’ The omega answered smugly. Without a second thought, Clarke practically jumped over Lexa, bringing her fingers to tickle the other woman, making the brunette laugh instantly. 

While hanging out with Aden, she had learned plenty of things about Lexa, one of them being that she was very ticklish, something she was taking advantage of right now, nearly bringing tears to Lexa’s eyes from laughing so much.

‘’Please, please I beg for mercy!’’ Lexa tried to say in between laughs. When Clarke didn’t stop, she tried to bring her hands up to use Clarke’s technic against her, only to have Clarke pin her wrists to the couch, bringing their laughter to a stop once noticing their position, Clarke lying completely over Lexa. Their smiles slowly dissipated, their eyes not moving from each other’s. 

Slowly, Clarke was moving downwards until their breaths melted into one. Clarke stayed there, not wanting to overstep or push too much and after Clarke understood that, she moved the rest of the way up - which was about millimeter - and connected their lips.

The kiss was slow, Clarke capturing Lexa’s bottom lip between hers and Lexa intertwining their fingers, leaving her hands pushed against the couch. Lexa was first to introduce her tongue into the mix, Clarke letting her take the lead for the moment. Clarke let go of one of her hands once the kiss became more heated, her hand going down past her waist and to Lexa’s leg, sliding it to under her knee, encouraging the omega to wrap her leg around Clarke’s hips, a bit tricky with the dress in the way, having to bring it up a little under her waist.

With her now free hand, she wrapped it in Clarke’s hair, gripping it tighter when Clarke started leaving kisses down her neck, a moan leaving her when the blonde softly bit into her shoulder, near where her mating mark would be. Slowly Clarke kissed back up her neck after being sadly directed up by the hand in her hair.

‘’We should um, we really should go upstairs.’’ Lexa mumbled trying to keep her voice steady as Clarke kissed every near her lips but just not quite on them. Those words seemed to stop Clarke though who looked deeply into Lexa’s eyes, wanting to see if there was any hesitation in them, which she found none.

‘’Are you sure?’’ ‘’Yes.’’ Clarke nodded once before wrapping Lexa’s legs around her hips and lifting the both of them off the couch. In the short walk up the stairs, Lexa managed to get rid of the blonde’s jacket and she started to leave kisses on the blonde’s neck, making Clarke practically slam her into the wall a few times along the way.

Clarke pushed the door opened with her foot, walking forward until she saw the bed near and turned around at the last second before dropping on her back on the bed, Lexa letting out a squeal then another adorable giggle according to Clarke. 

Clarke sat up with Lexa following suit. The blonde brought their lips together once more and while her hand moved over the zipper on the back of the dress as she felt Lexa start to unbutton her dress shirt. 

Before she zipped it down, she asked, ‘’Are you really sure?’’ Lexa brought up both of her hands up to Clarke’s face. ‘’Yes Clarke I’m sure, I want this, I want you.’’ And with that Clarke didn’t need more encouragement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, lost my muse I guess. 
> 
> Second, I'm going to try to make the chapters longer but school is already kicking my ass so they most likely won't be very regular.
> 
> And third please tell me if you would like smut in the next chapter because I'm still undecided and indecisive.
> 
> Your comments and kudos make my day, you can also come talk to me on Tumblr at devilsmp27


	16. From one side to another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smut* I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated and I also added some tags so...  
> the smut's going to be mostly in Italics if you don't want to read or something, also It's the first time I've ever written smut with limited real-life experience so yeah... plz read the notes at the end :)
> 
>  
> 
> T.G.: hospitals and almost death so um yeah...

Lexa woke up to the smell of pancakes and an empty bed, the place next to her still warm. She moved aside the covers and grabbed Clarke’s shirt from last night, buttoning it up enough for it to hold as it was a bit bigger since Clarke had broader shoulders than she did.

Once she was covered up, she made her way downstairs, following the smell and the noises from downstairs. When she entered the kitchen, she was met by the sight of Clarke standing over the oven, a pancake flying in mid-air in a simple plaid shirt and a pair of leggings she has left there a few weeks ago. It was such a simple view, but it was one that Lexa wished to see for a long time.

She walked forward and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and nuzzling in Clarke’s neck, leaving a small kiss there, bringing a smile to Clarke’s lips.

‘’Good morning, how are you doing?’’ The blonde said after leaving a kiss on Lexa’s forehead.

‘’Amazing, but there is one thing though that kind of annoyed me.’’ When Clarke turned around in Lexa’s arms, the brunette could see the beginning of a worry line beginning to trace itself on the blonde, she was quick to add, with a smile, ‘’I woke up alone.’’ And then she saw the tension completely leave the alpha as she also wrapped her arm around Lexa, her smile coming back.

‘’You’re right, it would be a sin for you to wake up alone.’’ She said before leaving a quick peck on Lexa’s lips, ‘’But then I guess it means you don’t want the pancakes then.’’ She said in a teasing tone making Lexa want to kiss it out of her, which is exactly what she did. She fisted Clarke’s shirt and quickly took control of the kiss, pushing the blonde against the counter.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist, bringing Lexa closer and slipped a leg in between Lexa’s legs, trying to focus on something else than the growing need in between her legs when she remembered that there were still pancakes on the stove and that she couldn’t just let them burn up.

‘’Wait wait wait, not that I’m not enjoying this,’’ Clarke said gesturing between them. ‘’But I need to get the pancakes off the stove or else they’ll burn up.’’ Lexa glanced at the food behind Clarke and reluctantly let her go, letting the blonde put the food on the plates before refocusing on the omega, now trapping her between the counter and herself.

“So where were we?” The alpha asked a smirk playing on her lips as she started to unbutton her own shirt from Lexa’s chest, kissing every new bit of skin discovered, hoping each time to hear the soft gasps Lexa let out every time her lips made contact with Lexa’s skin. When she had the shirt completely undone she quickly placed her hands underneath Lexa’s thighs, lifting her up on the counter and pushing her back slightly, giving Clarke perfect access.

She once again kissed Lexa and then started to ever so slowly kiss her way down Lexa’s body. She kissed down the left side of Lexa’s neck, making sure to leave a huge dark purple mark where a mating mark would be then kissing her way down to her breasts. She slowly sucked on one of Lexa’s nipple and started to gently pinch the other. After a while she switched sides and leaves a bite mark on Lexa’s breast, making the woman above her let out an incredibly dirty moan before going back on her path south. She kissed down Lexa’s abs and dipped her tongue in Lexa’s navel. She then moved to the side and sucked a mark on each hip, then just as she was about to reach where Lexa had wanted her the most, so much so that she gripped the counter with white knuckles, They heard the front door be pushed opened and two sets of footsteps.

Quickly, Clarke pulled Lexa off of the counter and placed herself in front of her before anyone one could come in, the brunette too far up in a place of desire to hear much of anything going on around her, slowly coming back down, just in time to see Jake and Aden walk in the kitchen door, pulling each side of the shirt to try and cover herself up from their view.

Jake and Aden came in the room laughing, that is until Jake took notice of the situation and quickly covered up Aden’s eyes.

‘’Um, I- we can explain dad,’’ Clarke said, still using her body as a shield for the other woman.

‘’How about we talk once everyone here is dressed.’’ Clarke quickly nodded and lead herself and Lexa out of the kitchen and then up to Lexa’s bedroom, finding clothes suitable for the omega and reassuring her that they were going to be fine.

Once the brunette started to believe her, they both went downstairs to find Aden playing with few toys and Jake on the couch, the tv already opened. Slowly, Clarke sat on one side of the couch while Lexa crouched down to Aden, asking him to go play up in his room.

Once he was out of view, Lexa decided to take a seat on the armchair, looking down at her feet, clearly avoiding Jake’s gaze.

‘’So I’m going to assume that your date went well?’’ Clarke cleared her throat and then answered. ‘’Um yes, very.’’ ‘’And if this morning was anything to go by the… after date also went incredibly well.’’ He said now on the brink of laughing, embarrassing both Clarke and Lexa further, bringing back memories to both of them.

_〜_

_Clarke lowered each strap from Lexa’s shoulders down, her lips following the path of her hands while Lexa focused on getting Clarke’s shirt unbuttoned. Clarke managed to get the green piece of clothing down to Lexa’s waist before she became completely enraptured by Lexa’s abs, not even knowing beforehand that she had them just made the surprise even better and she made a note to herself to remember to ask Lexa what kind of training she was doing after their… activities._

_While Clarke was busy staring at Lexa’s toned body, Lexa, as soon as humanly possible, got rid of Clarke’s shirt and immediately started to run her hands all over Clarke, never taking her eyes away from the blonde’s ample breasts. She slowly ran her hands up until she had her hands full of Clarke's breasts, quite enjoying the feel of them._

_They took a few minutes to admire each other until Lexa couldn’t handle feeling the heat coming from Clarke’s pants and she wants- no needed to get them off, which is exactly what she did. She undid the zipper from her pants and tried her best to get them off of her but to no avail which pulled Clarke out of her reverie and made her laugh. She helped the omega get rid of her own pants and boxers while still laughing a little, only for it to stop when she saw the look Lexa gave when she looked at what was between her legs._

_Lexa hadn’t been with many alphas, she tried relationships but it wasn’t really acceptable to have pups with someone whom you weren’t mated with so that made it kind of hard to be with someone. Even if she had been with Clarke in high school, her memory of that night was hazy at best so when she saw what Clarke was packing, she was surprised. The blonde was by far the biggest she had ever seen. She wasn’t monster big but still looked to be 9-10 inches, she was a lot bigger than anyone she was ever with._

_‘’Okay before this,’’ Clarke said motioning in between them, ‘’ we need to get that dress off of you.’’ When she saw that Lexa still hadn’t taken her eyes off of her appendage, she said,_

_‘’We don’t have to do anything, if you say no we can just put our clothes back on and snuggle if you want, watch one of your documentaries about squids and eat random junk food, enough to make me wonder how the hell you have abs.’’_

_The blonde said, poking the other girl in the stomach making her squirm and laugh a little. She took a moment and seriousness overtook her again. ‘’I mean it, Lexa, if there’s ever something you’re not okay with, you say no and we will stop, okay? It won’t change anything and it won’t make me break up with you, don’t do something you’re not comfortable just because you think I want to do it okay if you don’t want to I don’t want to okay?’’_

_Lexa couldn’t really believe it, this was the first time someone had made the effort to tell her that what she wanted was to come first. So instead of voicing her thoughts, she quickly nodded and moved forward kissing her with everything she had, the kiss quickly turning heated as Lexa begin to push her own dress down on the floor with Clarke’s help and she was suddenly turned and moved to the middle of the bed, Clarke settling between her legs._

_When Lexa tried to get her hands on Clarke, the blonde took a hold of both of her wrists, pinning them to the bed and overtook kissing and sucking at the brunette’s neck, asking if it was okay and getting answered with a loud moan. Lexa struggled a little at first but quickly stopped when Clarke softly bit at the lobe of her ear, making her shudder._

_Slowly, one of Clarke’s hands let go of Lexa’s wrist and made it’s way down her body and running one finger through her wetness. She moved her lips down to Lexa’s ear, whispering huskily,_

_‘’You are so wet baby, is that all for me? How long have you been this wet, since the living room? The car ride? Or was it the dinner?’’_

_The only answer she got was a whimper and an arch of her back, pushing Lexa closer to Clarke._

_‘’Did you like the way I held you, kissed you, bit you? Did you like me showing to everyone who was going home with you tonight, who - I don’t know how I ever got the chance to call mine - I was lucky enough to have sitting in front of me, looking like a goddess, making me hard without even trying. You are the most beautiful, intelligent and sinfully sexy woman I have ever met. Do you like to know what you do to me ‘cause you are the only one on this entire planet who can get me like you can, did you know that baby?’’_

_Clarke said while still kissing everywhere she could reach and with one hand holding both of her wrists down and the other was spreading her wetness around to get her ready._

_‘’Do you know how much I want you, how much I want to be inside of you?’’ She said as she grunted and her hips snapped forward, her dick seemingly jealous of her fingers._

_‘’Do you think you’re ready baby girl, are you ready to take my dick inside of you?’’ Lexa let out a long moan at the feel of the tip of Clarke’s cock at her entrance, pushing the slightest bit against her._

_‘’Please.’’ She said in a voice she hoped didn’t sound too desperate but probably did. She had never wanted something as bad as this, as Clarke, right now. She couldn’t explain it, she just needed her right now and nothing else mattered. She struggled against Clarke, hoping that the other woman would get the message and she did when she started to thrust into Lexa, inch by inch, whispering more dirty words into her ear._

_‘’Do you like having me inside you? How does it feel, to be so full? I can see it on your face, the pleasure, it’s so fucking beautiful and sexy, having you pinned under me, squirming and whimpering, you are mine.’’ The blonde said in a low growl as she bottomed out, taking a moment to feel Lexa clench around her. Lexa moaned long and loud at the feeling of being so full, so rightfully full like this is what she had been missing._

_‘’I can feel how much you like my dick, don’t you baby girl, You like having me on top of you, in control, don’t you?’’ And then Lexa let go of her inhibitions. ‘’Please, please fuck me, please.’’ And she said something that turned a switch inside of Clarke. ‘’Please daddy.’’_  
_As soon as Clarke heard those words, she pulled out of her omega and before Lexa had time to protest, she turned her around so that her back was against Clarke’s chest and Clarke quickly slipped back inside with a hard thrust, wrapping one arm around Lexa’s collarbone and the other around her waist, using that hand to rub at the brunette’s clit, Lexa letting out a high pitched squeal._

_It was only a few seconds later that she was coming, hard, all over the sheets, still feeling Clarke fucking into her, quickly bringing her to a second and eventually a third orgasm, something no one had ever done. She was exhausted when Clarke murmured in her ear,_

_‘’Come on baby girl, please tell me you have one more for daddy, I want to feel you one last time before I come inside of you, pumping you full of my seed.’’_

_And Lexa, upon hearing those words, came again, feeling Clarke’s hot seed spill inside of herself, her orgasm being the longest and hardest she’s ever had._

_Clarke slowly removed her now soft cock from Lexa, pulling herself up with every ounce of energy she had left, hurrying up when she heard Lexa whimper to come back with a hot wet cloth, to rub between Lexa’s legs and herself, telling herself that they would need to get clean tomorrow morning._

_Once she was done, she threw the cloth somewhere on the floor and rolled over, Lexa letting her rearrange them until she was content, with Clarke’s head leaning on Lexa’s, the brunette nuzzling her neck, Clarke’s strong arms wrapped around her._

_‘’So… daddy huh?’’_

_And the last thing Clarke heard before she fell asleep was Lexa soft laugh._

_〜_

After Jake left, Clarke and Lexa decided to finally take a shower, separately, because ‘no Clarke we’re not taking it together or we won’t ever get out Clarke.’ Clarke had gone back to her cooking while Lexa ran upstairs, checking on Aden before she heading in to take a quick shower and find some clothes since she had to get to work soon.

When she went back downstairs, she found Clarke and Aden at the table, eating and laughing at something that Aden had just said in front of three plates. Lexa sat down and happily joined into their conversation until she realized that she was going to be late if she had to drop off Aden at school.

‘’I’m sorry, Clarke but I really need to go if I want to be on time and drop off Aden at school.’’

She said hurrying to get out of her chair, only stopping when Clarke grabbed her wrist, stopping her from her movements.

‘’Lexa relax okay, there’s two of us for Aden now, don’t hurry up too much, grab your coffee and drive slowly to work, I’ll drive Aden to school, I don’t have work until ten.’’

Lexa took a long breath and nodded, soothed when Clarke left a kiss on her temple and then grabbed her keys and grab the jacket Clarke handed her since it was getting colder outside.

Clarke gave her one last smile, making her blush a little and smile before she headed out of the door. As she sat in her car, she took a breath in to calm down from the scene that she just witnessed, with her and Clarke and Aden, it was just so domestic, something Lexa thought she would never have, least of all Clarke.

She gently shook her head and couldn’t help but smile as she drove out of the driveway to work.

〜

‘’Well, looks like it’s just you and me,’’

Clarke said as she turned around to find Aden already behind her.

‘’You and I need to talk.’’

He said in a very serious tone, making Clarke a little nervous., how could she be intimidated by a four-year-old, her own son too? She followed him to the couch, where he still needed a little jump to get on, and then turned to face her.

‘’What are you and mommy doing?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Are you with mommy? Are you like the parents of my friends? Mated?’’

‘’Um, well we’re not mated or married but yes we are together,’’ Clarke said, wondering where Aden got knowledge about mates but she would have to ask that later.

Aden moved closer to Clarke to - from her guess - intimidate her more - which was adorable, but she wouldn’t tell him that.

‘’If you hurt her, I will hurt you.’’ He said pointing his finger at her. She raised both of her hands in a sign of defense.

‘’I can’t promise that, but I will try with all my heart that she stays happy for the rest of her life.’’ Aden seemed okay with what she had said and seemed to relax a bit.

‘’And Aden, just so you know, whatever happens between your mom and me, I will always be your mother and the both of us will always be there for you, okay?’’

The little boy nodded and almost jumped into Clarke’s arms, hugging her tight and she hugged him right back.

‘’Okay now go get your stuff or you’ll be late to school.’’ Aden nodded hurriedly and ran upstairs to get his things. Clarke smiled to herself and heads to the bedroom to grab her things from last night to drop home before heading to work.

Clarke had dropped off Aden at school a few times before so everything went well. She then headed home for a change of clothes - since she didn’t think sweats were appropriate. Once she went through changing, traffic and the busy lobby of the hospital, she sat down on the chair in front of a file filled desk. Apparently missing two days brought a lot of paperwork, man was she glad she grabbed another coffee before leaving the apartment.

It took seven hours but she was finally able to finish all her paperwork and she was able to head downstairs to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. As she passed in the lobby, she saw a lot of police officers sitting or pacing, Octavia and Lincoln being there too.

‘’Octavia what happened?’’

‘’There was shooting, it’s pretty bad.’’

Just as she ended her statement Raven, Bellamy carrying Aden in his arms burst through the doors. Octavia managed to intercept Raven in her one-way march towards the front desk.

‘’Raven what happened?’’

‘’I got a call from the hospital half an hour ago saying that Anya was involved in a shooting at the library and- and,’’

Octavia managed to catch Raven just as she collapsed, carrying with surprising strength the omega to a chair, the omega never letting go of her hand. Clarke turned to Bellamy for the rest of the story.

‘’Bellamy, what happened? Why do you have Aden, where’s Lexa?’’ When she saw that Bellamy got nervous, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand, she asked again,’’Bellamy wheres Lexa?’’

‘’I-I don’t know, I got a call from Aden’s school since neither you nor Lexa came to pick him up, then Raven called to come pick her up, she said that she got a call from the hospital that there was a shooting and that there were four victims.’’

Clarke then took off in a sprint towards the E.R., ignoring all the yells of her name behind her. What took over her vision was a sight of blood filled chaos. There were doctors everywhere, seemingly running around without order, everyone from the medical staff hunched over the four occupied trauma beds.

The first one had an obvious bullet to the chest, doctors trying their best to remove it without further damage. The second one was occupied by a smaller person, this one was sitting up and getting patched up from small cuts and bruises all over her face and arms.

The third patient was awake and cuffed to the bed, fighting her restraints while being treated for her own gunshot to her lower right abdomen. And finally, the fourth patient was in the seemingly worst condition, her chest cracked open, doctors hands inside their chest, trying to patch up the chest that if Clarke had seen correctly there were over two bullets lodged in previously. She was finally able to get a glimpse of the face when the machine flatlined.

‘’No…’’ The blonde said as her knees failed her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like the daddy kink cause i dont really know about it so...
> 
> I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger but in my defense, I didn't know how it was going to end either until like two minutes ago so...
> 
> I'll try to update as soon as I can and please leave me your thoughts on this chapter since I'm still a little unsure.


	17. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that I am not a doctor or anything of the sort so if you see something, just shout it out in the comments.

‘’No…’’ The blonde said as her knees failed her.

Clarke was quickly being pulled back from the open doors by Bellamy back to the waiting room where she vaguely registered Raven’s cries from not too far away as everything turned numb, only one thing on the front of her mind.

‘’Aden, where’s Aden?’’ she asked, almost clawing at Bellamy shirt.

‘’Lincoln took him outside when we saw you run towards the E.R.’’

‘’Okay, okay, I need to, I need to see him.’’ The blonde said as she already made a move towards the opened doors before being stopped by Bellamy’s hand.

‘’Wait Clarke, are you really sure that’s a good idea with your state of mind right now?’’

‘’Please Bellamy, just... please.’’ He saw the look in her eyes and pulled back his hand, she hurriedly past by him and joined Aden and Lincoln outside.

‘’Hey Lincoln.’’ She said, putting on her best fake smile for Aden.

‘’Hey, I think I’ll just go back inside.’’ He put a hand on her shoulder before walking past her and back inside the hospital.

‘’Hey buddy.’’ She said crouching down and opening her arms, her son jumping into her arms.

‘’Mama!’’ He said eagerly jumping into her arms and she hugged him tight. He pulled back after a little while. ‘’What are we doing here mama?’’

‘’It’s um, it's a long story buddy, one that I’m not completely sure about, but everyone is going to be okay, alright.’’ He nodded once and gave her a little smile. ‘’So how about we sit here for a little while.’’

She sat down on the sidewalk and he did the same. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and brought him a bit closer.

～

Few minutes earlier

Raven Bellamy and Aden walked in, the little boy on Bellamy’s hip as Clarke engaged the two.

‘’Octavia, what happened?’’ Raven asked, still unsure about why they were there, and also why half of the police force was also there.

‘’There was um, something happened, something bad.’’ Octavia said, placing a hand on Raven’s shoulder, encouraging her to sit down.

‘’Something happened earlier at the library with Charlotte, Lexa, Costia and… Anya.’’ Upon looking at Octavia’s face, Raven instantly got nervous.

‘’What happened Octavia, where’s Anya? What happened to Anya?’’ She demanded, getting to her feet, Octavia following suit with tears in her eyes.

‘’We don’t know much, all we know is that we got a call from the library and when we got there, there were 4 victims, including Anya.’’

‘’How bad is it.’’ When she saw that Octavia was hesitating, she pressed harder. ‘’Octavia what happened to her!’’

‘’She got shot, twice, it’s really bad.’’ Octavia caught her just in time before her legs gave out, a heart wrenching sob clawing its way out of the raven haired woman.

‘’No, no, no, no, she can’t, she can’t die, I can’t lose her O, I can’t.’’

A few minutes later, they saw 3 beds being rolled down a hallway and staff members running along with them, one of the nurse coming by to update them.

‘’We are taking the three of them up to the OR, but Charlotte is going to be fine except for a few bumps and bruises. The three other will be a bit more complicated and we’ll try to keep you updated.’’

‘’Thank you.’’ Octavia said while still clutching Raven in her arms while the nurse made her way back towards where the doctors had previously left towards.

〜

The following hours were hell for everyone, they didn’t know what would be best, receiving hourly updates that amounted to nothing new on their close one’s conditions or no news at all. Charlotte was being kept under surveillance overnight ad she still hadn’t talked about what happened, she hadn’t even said a word yet. Clarke had left for half an hour to head to the cafeteria with Bellamy to grab coffees for everyone and food since it was going to be a long night.

The first being pulled out of surgery was Costia. The bullet inside of her lower abdomen hadn’t hit any organ important or that could permanently threaten her life and that she should wake up in the next few hours. Her surgery lasted close to six hours and Octavia’s captain had decided to post two officers outside of her hospital room, thinking wise to not let her out of their sight.

After nine hours, the nurse came by to say that Lexa had been pulled out of surgery. The bullet had nicked an artery near her heart but they had been able to stabilize her and stop the bleeding. She would be in the hospital for a while but she was going to be okay. As soon as she could, Clarke asked if they could go see her to which the nurse had said family only and then proceeded to tell her which room. Clarke had given an apologetic glance towards Raven and a hug and then grabbed Aden and put him on her hip since he was already half asleep and Clarke walked to the room disappearing down the hallway. Clarke couldn’t help but let out a gasp upon seeing Lexa which in turn made Aden wake up and slowly look around. When his sight landed on Lexa, he wriggled around, trying to get out of Clarke’s grasp. The blonde put him down but held onto his hand and crouched down to his level.

‘’What happened to mommy?’’ He asked cautiously.

‘’Something bad but we don’t know. All that we know is that she got really hurt okay? So, we can’t jump on her or do anything to hurt her more, okay?’’ Aden nodded once and looked back at Lexa. ‘’Would you like to sit on the bed next to her, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you cuddled her a little.’’ He let out a little smile and she picked him up again and sat him down carefully next to Lexa. ‘’Remember buddy, be careful okay?’’ He slowly laid down and grabbed Lexa’s closest hand, giving it a small kiss and burrowed closer to his mother.

Anya’s surgery had lasted 4 more hours. The first bullet had been taken out relatively easily while the second had lodged itself near her left lung, making the surgery harder than anticipated and also a lot longer. During the surgery, there had been a few complications, while trying to take out the bullet, it had hit an artery causing more blood lost than before. After they had gotten it under control, barely, they had to find another way to extract the bullet which had worked but she had flatlined straight after. They had gotten her heart beating again but she had to stay intubated for the time being. But because of the blood lost and intensive surgery, they didn’t know when or if she was going to wake up and if she did, she was going to need PT for a long time. As soon as the nurse was done, Raven hurriedly asked if she could go see her. The nurse had said to be extremely careful and had then proceeded to give Raven the room number, to which Raven immediately left towards. Everyone had thought better to let her go on her own.

Once Raven arrived, she couldn’t help but let out tears at seeing her mate. Anya looked so pale and fragile, she was attached to so many tubes it scared Raven. The omega managed to barely make it to the chair next to the bed before once again collapsing. 

‘’Please, please be okay, please be okay. You can’t, you can’t leave me yet, you’re- we’re too young. We’re supposed to have a family, little pups running around and we’d watch them grow up and fall in love and we were suppose to have adventures and travel and buy a house. You can’t leave me, ever, I can’t- I can’t do this on my own, I can’t live without you.’’ Raven grabbed Anya’s hand and brought it closer to her while she laid her head close to Anya. 

～

When the news that Anya was out of surgery, everyone was relieved, but it also meant that most of their friends on the force had to get back to work or go home, including Lincoln and Octavia since they had to work that night.

‘’I’m sorry Bell, we really have to go, but tell Raven and Clarke that we’ll be back in the morning and that we wish them the best alright?’’

‘’Sure thing O.’’ Bellamy said giving her a hug and telling her good luck for her shift as well as Lincoln and Octavia following with a hug to Gina also who had come by during the night after her shift when Bellamy had called her and explained everything.

Neither Octavia nor Lincoln wanted to leave, but they didn’t have much of a choice, so they reluctantly went back to the station to start their shift and Bellamy and Gina went to the cafeteria to grab some food to bring to Clarke, Raven and Aden because of the morning fast approaching.

～

Raven hadn’t slept since getting in Anya’s room. She was extremely tired but she was scared that if she closed her eyes, Anya wouldn’t be there when she woke up. She had heard the doctors when they had told her that Anya might not wake up, but she didn’t listen to them, she knew that her mate had to wake up.

As for Lexa, she had groggily woken up a few hours after she got out of surgery, waking up both Clarke and Aden, taking a minute to look at the both of them before waking them up, happy that she could see them again, something she wasn’t sure she was going to be able to do. The first thing she did was tell Aden that she loved him and then asked how Anya was doing, to which Clarke whispered that they should get Aden out of the room, which one, extremely worried Lexa and two thought that it may be a good idea. 

So after a few minutes of waiting on Bellamy since Clarke had texted him, the man in question appeared and grabbed a practically sleeping Aden and taking him out of the room, leaving both women alone. 

So they both waited until Bellamy, whom Clarke had texted a little earlier, came and lifted up an already asleep Aden from next to Lexa’s side and dropped a small plate of food next to Clarke, telling her to eat it all before he came back or else, which made both of the women laugh, before he left the room with the little boy on his hip.

Clarke took a few seconds, waiting to be sure that both men were out of earshot to start talking. Slowly, she took one of Lexa’s hands and let out a sigh.

‘’Anya, she um, she got shot twice in the stomach, it’s- it’s pretty bad, she had a long surgery and she lost a lot of blood and she slipped into a coma and she had to be intubated.’’ Clarke felt the hard squeeze of her hand before she saw a tear slip out of Lexa’s eye. Clarke caught the tear before it fell and left her hand on Lexa’s cheek, trying to be as comforting as she could be in a situation like this. Lexa tried to pull Clarke closer by the hand that was holding hers. It didn’t take long for Clarke to catch on and sit on the bed, being led by the brunette until the blonde was carefully lying down with an arm wrapped around Lexa’s shoulders and the brunette hiding in her shoulder.

Lexa didn’t want this to be happening, she didn’t want Anya to die, feeling guilty for everything that happened, for the trouble that she had caused and now Anya could die because of it all. She felt overwhelmed just at the thought of it, tears already forming in her eyes and as soon as Clarke had her arms around her, she couldn’t hold it in anymore, she only wanted her alp- Clarke closer.

Clarke could only hold Lexa tighter. She couldn’t help but think of how strong Lexa was. In no way was her showing her emotions weak and she knew that if she had been in the omega’s place, she would have completely closed herself off, which in turn only made her hug her ome- Lexa tighter.

The blonde held the brunette until Lexa couldn’t cry anymore. She was feeling sleepy again, but she didn’t really want this moment to end, feeling comfortable in Clarke’s arm. Her eyes were practically shutting themselves when she heard Clarke speak. 

‘’Do you think you would be able to tell me or anyone what happened? In the morning maybe?’’

‘’I-I don’t know Clarke I just-’’ She cut herself off, not knowing what to say, only to feel Clarke give her a kiss on her forehead.

‘’It’s okay babygirl, sleep and we can talk about it whenever you want, okay?’’ Clarke felt Lexa give her a weak nod before the both of them were drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I've been away for so long and I have no valid excuse either... but I do promise another chapter before Christmas (since I already wrote half of it)
> 
> All of your comments make my day, seriously everyone thank you and don't be afraid to leave more about what you think.
> 
> Or come talk to me on tumblr at devilsmp27


	18. talk to me

Costia had been discharged after a few days and had been taken into custody with mostly circumstantial evidence from the crime scene. As for Charlotte, pulling some strings, Clarke had managed to keep her in the hospital for a few more days, but at some point, child services had been called and she had been placed in their custody for the time being. Nonetheless, Aden had enjoyed spending a few days with his friend, keeping his mind away from thinking of all the bad things that have happened in the last few days.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Bellamy and Gina had been wanting to foster a child for a few years now, ever since the news that they couldn’t have children themselves and they had been given their license just a few weeks ago. They hadn’t wanted to tell anyone until Christmas, just to be sure everything was in order, but Gina knew someone in the department of child services, an old friend from college who had agreed to take a look at Charlotte’s case and theirs to see if there was something she could do.

Lexa still had a few days to go being in the hospital, to her dismay and both Clarke’s and Aden’s pleasure, meaning that she couldn’t get in any trouble - not that she tended to - but it also meant that they could both spend some more time all three of them together, Clarke having taken time off from work.

All the while Anya was still in a coma, Raven always at her bedside except for the bathroom and when Clarke forced her to the cafeteria to get something to eat. The doctors still didn’t think that she would recover but Raven still hoped and she knew that Anya was strong, so she sat by her and waited.

‘’Hey mama, when can we go see aunty Anya?’’ Aden asked as he and Clarke walked back down the hallway towards Lexa’s room, the little boy’s hand held by his mother so that he wouldn’t run off and getting lost, again, which was a story for another time.

‘’Not right now sweety, your aunt is still hurt but if Raven has anything to say about it, she will wake up soon, okay?’’ Aden nodded along and kept a light bounce in his step as he always did, not knowing what had really happened to his aunt.

Other than the basics, none of the three that were awake had told the entire story of what had happened, which is something that worried Clarke a little, not being able to help Lexa get through whatever happened in that library. But she knew that the omega was stubborn and she’d come to her when she was ready.

Aden almost jumped on his mother’s bed excited to eat. Clarke smiled when she heard Lexa laugh at how Aden was animatedly talking about his lunch. Clarke went and sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed, looking lovingly at her family, thankful that she had the two of them.

～

Lincoln held the door opened as one of the few techs walked out of the library with a few bags in hand and then went in to join Octavia inside. All the evidence had been collected and stored at the station and all there was left to do is clean up. Lincoln and Octavia had asked the city for a cleanup crew to come and replace the carpet that had been stained from the blood. The city had agreed, reluctantly, seeing the tragedy that had happened, the mayor’s office didn’t want to seem insensitive.

Both Octavia and Lincoln were in the few first to the scene so they had been asked to give statements when they had first returned to the station and even after their captain had suggested that they take the night off, the two had been adamant about staying at work. Their captain knew it was personal for the both of them and reluctantly agreed since they were in the few good officers in the station and that Octavia had a history with the case, having previously interviewed the shooter.

Lincoln and another officer had been the ones to have picked up Costia from the hospital, quite brutally if you asked the alpha. Lincoln had all but thrown her into the cell with little consideration for her wounds, happy that that woman finally behind bars. 

He was friends with Anya since the both of them could barely walk so she had told him, while drunk, what had happened between Lexa and Costia, which had cemented his decision to go to the police academy like Anya did. Lexa had found out that Anya had told him and even if she was angry about it, in the beginning, she knew that Anya hadn’t meant for it to slip and she felt a little bit better at Lincoln for knowing it since it was hard to hide from him why she had been having trouble at being around alphas around those few months. So getting to put away someone who hurt whom he considered to the closest thing he had to a little sister was something he quite enjoyed. Octavia and him had past practically all of the past days nailing Costia for attempt of murder, leaving to eat and the occasional 6 hour nap before getting back to the station.

While investigating the shooting, they managed to get sworn statements from Charlotte’s doctors that there were many sounds of abuse on her body, scars, bruises, bones that didn’t heal properly and psychological trauma and also a statement from Clarke and Charlotte about the abuse and how it had been previously reported, so they were able to also charge her on child abuse.

He was happy that now his job was almost done, just a little bit of paperwork left, and that now he could go back home with Octavia, cook maybe and sleep, so much sleeping. He made sure to send a text to Clarke to tell both her and Lexa that Costia was arrested and to tell Lexa to get better before both he and Octavia fell asleep in their bed.

～

Bellamy had come in after his shift and had brought Aden home with him so that the boy could get sleep in a real bed since he had been sleeping at the hospital for a few days. The boy had tried to argue and stay close to his mothers, but he was incredibly tired so it wasn’t much of a fight considered he was practically asleep the second Bellamy lifted him in his arms. 

The three adults laughed to themselves at Aden’s cuteness and the Bellamy proceeded to grab a few of his things, saying goodbye to the two women and making his way out of the hospital and back home.

Clarke and Lexa were still quietly laughing when Bellamy walked out of the room. It slowly died down, leaving only silence in the room. Out of the corner of her eye, Lexa saw one of Clarke’s hand on the bed and made a move to grab, the blonde interlocking their fingers.

‘’I guess we should talk, about- about us.’’ Lexa said, her eyes cast downwards, her left hand playing with her glasses which Lexa had started wearing in the hospital since they were easier to manipulate than contacts when your movements were restrained. 

‘’We don’t have to if you don’t want to or if you’re not ready.’’ The blonde said as she brought her other hand on top of Lexa’s hand.

‘’I want to and we have the time.’’ She said making them both chuckle.

‘’Where do you want to start?’’

‘’I don’t know, I’ve never done this before. What do people usually talk about in these types of conversation?’’ And that made Clarke laugh because one, she hadn’t this type of conversation much either so she didn’t know either and two Lexa was extremely cute right now.

‘’I don’t really know either. How about we start with where we’re at now? Are we dating?’’

‘’Do you want us to be?’’

‘’Lexa, I want to know what you want, I’m pretty sure I made it clear that I very much like you and that I want to be with you and apart of Aden’s life, what matters the most here is your opinion, just say what you want and I’ll respect that.’’

Lexa was so moved by that. No one she had ever been with - not that it was a lot - had ever cared about her emotions that much. She had heard stories from her childhood about alphas taking omegas without much of the omegas opinion in the relationship, making it barely consensual, assuming they had said yes to the relationship in the first place. There were also stories about loving relationship which were talked about as much but much less striking. 

Lexa couldn’t deny that she had feelings for Clarke and that recently they had been growing with every moment she spent with Clarke and even more when Aden and Clarke played with the boys toys or when the blonde helped put the boy to bed and then the answer was made for her, so she nodded her head, catching the blonde’s attention.

‘’You- you want to date me?’’ The blonde said in complete awe, making Lexa once again chuckle and once again nod, a huge smile adorning her face.

‘’You, will you be my girlfriend?’’ Clarke asked Lexa, squeezing her hand as if the answer wasn’t obvious.

‘’Yes, yes absolutely yes Clarke I will be your girlfriend.’’ Lexa said, just in time to catch Clarke in a hug, the blonde holding her tightly, making her gasp as the slight pain she felt on her stomach, making Clarke immediately pull back, quickly being reassured by the brunette that she was completely fine. It was silent for a few seconds before Lexa murmured, ‘Clarke Griffin is my girlfriend’ more to herself than Clarke, but still the blonde caught the small sentence and couldn’t help the next words out of her mouth.

‘’And your daddy too.’’ 

Lexa immediately became as red as a tomato and Clarke’s alpha was beaming at the omega’s reaction while Clarke also felt somewhat embarrassed but also a little smug. She had been curious about where that had come from. She had never felt the need to dominate someone she was with as much as Lexa. She had never felt anything like it, not even with Finn, it wasn’t just about Lexa being hers, but her being Lexa’s as well. 

As unexpected and spontaneous as it had been, Clarke had to admit that maybe she should’ve seen it coming. She liked to take care of people, hell she became a psychologist for that reason, but she wouldn’t have thought that Lexa would have been into that kind of play, so she decided to ask, with a little smugness. 

‘’If it’s okay with you, I’d just want to know why the daddy kink, not that I don’t like it, I like it a lot, but I’m just wondering.’’

‘’I-I don’t know, I g-guess I like the idea of letting go and you taking care of everything in those moments feels comfortable and nice, it feels like I don’t have to take care of everything.’’

‘’And the daddy thing?’’

‘’I d-don’t know, i guess it just m-makes it more real in someway.’’ Lexa said with a tiny smile playing at her lips at the mere thought of it, something that the blonde obviously noticed.

‘’You like it when I take charge?’’ She waited for the nod of confirmation before leaning in with a huge smile to kiss Lexa, the other woman moving up to meet her half way only to be stopped by a sound from her phone, indicating that she had a new message. 

She let out a loud groan and she heard another from Lexa, obviously annoyed since apparently they were always getting interrupted. The blonde sat back down on the chair and grabbed her phone, which was lying on the bedside table.

She turned it around and saw that the message was from Raven. She couldn’t help but let out a gasp at the words that appeared on her screen.

‘Anya’s awake.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post this in time for Christmas, I forgot my computer at my dad's and I just got it back. Anyways happy holidays to everyone and I hope you enjoyed this. As always your comments make my day so don't be afraid to leave some and if you want to talk or yell at me my Tumblr is devilsmp27, happy holidays everyone! :)


	19. Answers

It had taken a little bit of help and begging for the nurses to agree that Lexa could go see Anya, she had to go in a wheelchair though, something she wasn’t exactly excited about. After a few minutes, Clarke, Aden and Lexa were standing in front of Anya’s room, listening carefully to what the doctor was saying.

 

‘’She’s stable now and we just woke up, she may be a bit out of it at first, but she should be fine within a few minutes. She will need a lot of rest to help heal.’’

 

The two adults nodded while Aden kept tugging on Clarke’s hand to get inside. Clarke slowly pushed Lexa’s chair into the room where Raven was talking a little with Anya, tears tracks still obvious on her face. 

 

When they heard the noises, both women turned their attention to the ones who had just entered the room. Aden, as soon as he saw Anya, pulled on his mother’s hand until she let go and all but ran over to Raven, climbing on her lap and hugging his aunt lightly, remembering that Clarke had told him that Anya was a little hurt so he could hug her too tightly. 

 

‘’Hey An, how are you feeling?’’ Lexa asked. ‘’Like I’ve just been shot.’’ She answered, making everyone laugh a little. ‘’Yeah well next time don’t get shot.’’ Raven said, trying to hold back a half sob, half laugh.

 

‘’I’m glad you’re okay Anya, I don’t know what we would have done without you.’’ Lexa said, a sad smile on her lips.

 

‘’Well, I’m okay now, and I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon.’’ She said, slowly moving her hand to grab Raven’s that was laying not too far from hers.

 

〜

 

It took three days before Anya was completely out of the woods. The doctors had told her that physical therapy was going to be needed but not before at least a month of resting, something that Anya really wasn’t happy about but Raven had somehow convinced her to listen to. She complained only a minimum when her captain had told her that she had a minimum of 3 months off of work. A day after that, a couple of officers came by to listen to Anya about what had happened that night.

 

Raven had stepped out of the room, Anya deciding that she would’ve rather say what had happened alone. She had requested that Lexa was in the room as her sister had been conscious a little after her and the two sisters proceeded to tell what happened.

  
  


‘’Officer Woods, do you recall what happened that night.’’

 

‘’I was on the phone with my sister when…’’

 

_ 〜Flashback〜 _

 

_ Lexa smiled at Ms.Henstridge, the elderly woman a regular at the library. The other woman smiled back as she left the library. The library closed at around 8 pm but Lexa usually left the door unlocked while she put the books that were returned that day. As she put the last book in its place, her phone rang. _

 

_ Taking it out of her back pocket, she saw Anya’s name flash on her screen and quickly answered it. _

 

_ ‘’Hey An.’’ _

 

_ ‘’Hey Lexa, I just got off, you want a lift back home?’’ _

 

_ ‘’No, it’s fine, I took my car this morning.’’ Lexa said as she walked back to the front. Once there, she heard the front door open, not paying too much attention to whoever had opened entered. _

 

_ ‘’Alright well text me when you get home.’’ Lexa let out a laugh at that. _

 

_ ‘’You know that I’m not 6 anymore right?’’ _

 

_ ‘’Yeah, yeah, whatever, just text me when you get there.’’ Lexa once again laughed and lowered the phone from her ear. Just as she was about to end the call, she lifted her gaze and finally spotted the person who had come in. _

 

_ ‘’Hello Lexa.’’ _

 

_ ‘’C-Costia? What are you doing here?’’ Lexa could hear Anya in the background calling out her name from the phone, but her voice was nothing more than a sound as Lexa stared down the barrel of the gun in Costia’s hands, dropping her phone to the ground. _

 

_ ‘’I told you that I would be back, I am a little sad that Clarke isn’t here though.’’ _ __  
_  
_ __ ‘’What are you, what are you doing here?’’

 

_ ‘’You see Lexa, all of those things you said about me, they really hurt me.’’ Costia said with a wicked smiled upon her lips. Lexa couldn’t move, being completely petrified of the woman in front of her. _

 

_ ‘’But what hurt even more was that you chose that pathetic Griffin alpha instead of me. I could’ve given you everything, all you had to do was open up your pretty little thighs but no, your sister had to come between us.’’ The alpha said, taking steps closer to Lexa. She had gotten so close that Lexa could smell the alcohol on her breath. _

 

_ She may have gotten help and gotten better but being there, in front of Costia, alone with the other woman, no matter the number of self-defense classes or counseling. She knew deep down that she was powerful and that none of it was her fault, she couldn’t help but feel like she was back in high school, powerless in front of her. _

 

_ ‘’Why are you h-here Costia?’’ _

 

_ ‘’Because what you did hurt me and now I want to hurt you.’’ Costia said, lifting the gun higher and pointed it right in between Lexa’s eyes. By then, Lexa was trembling, fear taking over her entire body, freezing her in her place. _

 

_ Lexa couldn't tear her eyes away from Costa's finger, slowly pulling the trigger that was going to end her life. She exhaled what she thought was her last breath when the front door was once against opened, pulling both of the women’s attention towards there to see a small figure come through. _

 

_ It took a while for Lexa to register that it was Charlotte that had just came through, looking worse for wear, bruises and cut littering her arms. _

 

_ ‘’Get back in the car Charlotte.’’ _

 

_ ‘’What are you doing mom?’’ She asked, her voice shaking at best. _

 

_ ‘’I’m taking what’s mine now get back in the fucking car little pup.’’ _

 

_ ‘’Just think about what you’re doing mom, ple-’’ the rest of her sentence was cut off when she got too close to Costia, the woman swung the hand holding the gun, hitting the small girl on the right cheek, sending her to the ground. _

 

_ Lexa didn’t think for a second before she was by the girl’s side, putting her hand on the cut created on Charlotte’s cheek.  _

 

_ ‘’Why the hell would you hit her.’’ Lexa asked, angrier than she had been a second before. _

 

_ ‘’She’s my daughter, I can do whatever the hell I want to do with and anyways, she deserved it. Now get away from her.’’ When Lexa didn’t even make an attempt to move, it made Costia even angrier hitting Lexa on the back of the head, making her lose her footing and falling on her side. _

 

_ ‘’You will listen to me you bitch, she is my kid and I decide what I want to do with her, just like I decide what I want to do with you, I’m the alpha here.’’ Costia said in a menacing tone, getting closer and closer to the other two, her gun closing on the two of them.  _

 

_ ‘’Get away from them!’’ That voice made all three heads whip around to the entrance once again to see Anya still in her uniform, pointing her gun at the other alpha. Costia kept her gun towards Lexa who still had a hand on the back of her head.  _

 

_ ‘’The big sister, always there to be the hero huh Anya.’’ Costia said with a humorless laugh. _

 

_ ‘’Costia, put the gun down you don’t know what you’re doing.’’ _

 

_ ‘’I know perfectly what I’m doing.’’ She said and the next sound that was heard was the sound of bullets. Anya had been pushed back into the doors behind her while two bullets hit her chest since she had taken off her bulletproof vest right after her shift. Lexa reacted barely a second later, tackling Costia like a football player. In the background, she could hear police siren near them. _

 

_ The two women were still wrestling with the gun when two officers burst in, taking Lexa’s attention away for barely a second, just enough time for Costia to get the upper hand and pull the trigger, the bullet lodging itself in Lexa’s chest. The shot had made Lexa fall back giving the chance for one of the officers to shoot and get Costia in the chest, the other one quickly moving forward and pulling the gun away from her and cuffing her. _

 

_ Lexa could hear more people coming in, yelling and running but it wasn’t long before she gave in to the blackness in her vision. _

 

_ 〜End of Flashback〜 _

 

‘’Thank you officer Woods and Ms. Woods, if we have any more questions we will be sure to contact you.’’ The two detectives said as they exited the room, leaving the two sisters alone. 

 

‘’Thank you Anya, really, if you hadn’t shown up i-i don’t-’’ Lexa started, her tears spilling over mid-sentence, making Anya’s fall too.

 

‘’I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t made it either Lex. But we’re both here, we’re both alive and okay and Costia's in custody and everything is going to be okay.’’ Anya said as she tightly hugged her sister. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes before both of their tears stopped and finally pulled away.

 

‘’We’re gonna be okay right?’’ Lexa asked and they both turned around to see all their friends and family waiting in the hall.

 

‘’Yeah, I think we’re gonna be just fine.’’

 

_ 〜 _

 

After a week, both Lexa and Anya were let go from the hospital. A month and a half after that, Lexa had been back to walking normally while Anya was still following physical therapy and complaining about it, life had slowly been back to normal. Both of the women still hadn’t gone back to work, Lexa wasn’t even sure if she wanted to go back to the library, instead thinking of giving self-defense classes in the local gym while Anya couldn’t wait to get back to work. Costa's trial had gone by incredibly quickly. With the testimonies and surveillance cameras in the library that had caught the entire thing, Cpstia had gotten 10 years with the possibility of parole while Charlotte had been moved out of her care and into Bellamy and Gina’s care, the couple having gotten their fostering license a while ago.

 

Aden and Charlotte saw each other practically every day and had started to get along incredibly well. Clarke was practically moved into Lexa and Aden’s house, practically spending every night there. She still had her apartment but at this point, it was basically for nothing since most of her clothes and stuff had been moved to Lexa’s house.

 

Raven and Anya had also been slowly getting back into their routine. With Anya’s time off, she either stayed home and took small walks in the day, trying to get her strength back, or followed Raven at work. The two women had gotten a lot closer and had also started seriously talking about pups and their future.

 

Once a week, the entire gang would get together and have dinner, talk, and usually watched a movie or something, giving them all a chance to relax.

 

After another month, Anya was back to full strength but still off of work for another two weeks, while Lexa had started giving self-defense classes at the gym. Charlotte had been adapting well to her new environment, her wounds healing up nicely. Lexa had asked Clarke on their 6th date if she wanted to move, to which Clarke’s answer was obvious. She had been worried for a while, thinking that maybe they had been moving too fast, but she slowly stopped worrying. Waking up everyday with Lexa next to her and making breakfast for them both and Aden, it felt amazing. Sure, sometimes they argued, but they mostly resolved it quickly.

 

Raven and Anya had bought a 4 bedroom home and had started to move in. They had both decided that they wanted to try for a pup in their next heat and rut. Octavia and Lincoln had both been promoted to detective while Jake and Clarke had gotten closer again, Jake regularly at the house, visiting his daughter and grandson. 

 

Clarke still refused to talk to her mother and kept on working, frankly loving her job, loving the fact that she could help people the way she did. She was proud of everyone around her and she couldn’t wait to see what would happen next. 

 

But whatever she was expecting, Finn Collins knocking at her door surely wasn’t it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry that I've been away for so long, but anyways. I'm not too sure about this chapter but I've been messing with it for 3 months now so it's not gonna change with any more time. I don't think this is going to go on for much longer, I'm trying but I'm really not that inspired but there should be a couple more chapters.
> 
> I can't say when the next update is going to be. Anyways, as always, if there's anything you can always leave a comment ( I'm not a lawyer so I have no clue about this stuff) And I'll see you next time :)


End file.
